


Nager avec les requins

by Nalou, Not_You



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animalistic, Biting, Charles is a Teacher, Elementary School, Erik is a Shark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, M/M, Parents & Children, Protective Erik, Translation, Widowed (before the story starts)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Erik était un requin. Plus maintenant, alors il doit trouver comment être un bon père pour ses jumeaux. Charles veut bien aider.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swimming with Sharks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879646) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Me voici cette fois-ci avec une nouvelle traduction, mais d'une auteure différente, pour changer un peu !  
> Elle est totalement écrite, plus qu'à recopier une dizaine de chapitre et de les faire bêta par les fantastiques [Flo'w](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala) & [Judith H](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H) !
> 
> Niveau gros projets, j'attends encore l'avancement de la bêta américaine sur la grosse fic écrite l'année dernière avant de la poster. J'aurai quelques surprises pour aller avec !  
> Et j'ai également _enfin_ commencé la traduction de _The stars incline us, they do not bind us_ par Ikeracity et Pangea ! ça va être un travail de longue haleine, 162k à traduire avec un vocabulaire spatial... Mais j'ai hâte ! Je posterai peut-être au fur et à mesure de mon avancement pour changer, à voir !
> 
> En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture de l'une des fics les plus mignonnes que je connaisse !
> 
> Nalou

Erik n’est pas un très bon humain. Il le sait. Ses petits sont plus doués que lui. Ils ne clignent pas des yeux avec leur troisième paupière et leur peau est plus douce. Ils dorment, aussi. Pendant des heures et des heures et il les observe, se demandant si les aimer autant fait partie de son humanité. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’ils ont besoin de tant d’attention et qu’il n’y a personne d’autre pour la leur donner. Magda est partie, et ça le surprend toujours d’avoir encore aussi mal. Emportée par la maladie là où rien d’autre ne pouvait la briser, sa compagne humaine si féroce. Il suppose qu’il reste avec les enfants parce que ce sont les siens et qu’elle aurait voulu qu’il le fasse pour leur propre bien. Il a essayé d’être toujours un bon compagnon pour elle, mais il n’est pas sûr d’avoir réussi. Maintenant il ferme les yeux et se souvient de la sensation de nager, avant l’air et la lumière hostiles, avant que Shaw ne l’enlève de l’océan pour le mettre dans cet endroit complexe. Il y a eu des expérimentations et des tests et une douleur infinie, son squelette déformé et malmené avant qu’il ne puisse enfin s’enfuir, titubant nu à travers champs jusqu’à ce que Magda le trouve. Erik et les êtres comme lui sont protégés par la Loi sur les Produits d’Expérimentation, alors même sans Magda à ses côtés il peut exister dans le monde humain. Il n’a plus le choix maintenant, et ouvre les yeux.

 

Il prépare le déjeuner pour ses petits. De grands sandwichs avec d’épais morceaux de rosbif, pour qu’ils n’aient pas trop faim à l’école. Il ajoute également des croustilles, parce que les enfants les aiment. Ils appellent ça des chips ici, et les chips sont quelque chose de totalement différent. Quels qu’ils soient, il met les sachets colorés dans ceux en papier marron et y ajoute une orange dans chaque parce que le pédiatre dit que les jumeaux doivent avoir des fruits. Erik n’a pas besoin de fruits. Il n’est pas assez humain pour ça, et le réfrigérateur est rempli de bonne viande et de bon poisson, avec seulement quelques unes des plantes dont les enfants ont besoin. Ils se plaignent que les plantes vertes sont répugnantes, mais Erik semble être incapable de les cuisiner correctement. Il s’assure qu’ils les mangent quand même, et suppose que c’est ce qu’il faut. Ils ont l’air en bonne santé, en tout cas.

 

« Wanda ! », appelle-t-il, « Pietro ! ». Les petits dévalent les escaliers. Ils ont huit ans maintenant, et sont presque autonomes. Pour des standards humains, en tout cas. Il doit toujours tresser les cheveux de Wanda pour elle, et le fait pendant que les enfants mangent leurs toasts au bacon. Ils sont excités car c’est le premier jour dans leur nouvelle école, et Erik espère juste qu’ils ne vont pas effrayer les humains cette fois-ci. Ce n’est pas la seule raison de leur déménagement, mais ça a très certainement joué. 

 

« Souvenez-vous, » dit-il en attachant la tresse de Wanda, « pas de morsure. »

 

Pietro soupire. « Et on ne trempe pas les vêtements et on ne parle pas de notre électroperception et on se comporte comme des humains. »

« Oui. » Erik mord gentiment la joue de Wanda et contourne la table pour en faire de même avec Pietro, qui se tortille.

 

« Papaaa ! » gémit-il, faisant ricaner Erik.

 

« Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner, ou nous serons en retard. »

 

Ils ne sont pas en retard, mais uniquement parce qu’Erik conduit vite. Conduire c’est ce qui ressemble le plus à ce que cela faisait de nager, la voiture formant un corps lisse et aérodynamique autour d’eux. Les petits regardent par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants et avides. Erik se demande s’il pourrait s’en sortir s’il mangeait leur professeur, au cas où il ou elle n’est pas gentil avec eux. Probablement pas, mais un homme-requin peut toujours rêver. Il se gare devant l’école et accompagne ses enfants à l’intérieur. Ses enfants, pas ses petits. Ils sont très humains, là, se faufilant devant lui avec leurs cartables à l’effigie de dessins animés, regardant partout avec curiosité.  L’école est propre et lumineuse, ce qu’Erik approuve. Pour l’instant. Ils atteignent la bonne salle, la porte est grande ouverte. Erik ressent le besoin habituel de se saisir de ses enfants et de fuir quelque part où personne ne risquera de mal les comprendre ou de leur faire peur, mais il sait que c’est sans espoir et ne cède pas à la tentation. Les petits ne le remarquent même pas, déambulant devant lui. La plupart des enfants est déjà assise, mais le professeur sourit quand même, alors ils doivent être à l’heure. Il est jeune, avec de grands yeux bleus et un cardigan froissé, et son odeur est sincère. Erik se détend juste un peu.

 

« Bonjour, » dit-il, contournant son bureau. « Vous devez être les jumeaux Lehnsherr. »

 

« C’est nous, » répond Pietro en regardant autour de lui.

 

« Ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Je suis monsieur Xavier. »


	2. Chapter 2

Les jumeaux adorent l’école. Vraiment. C’est juste que l’école ne les aime pas toujours en retour. Mais c’est un bon signe que M. Xavier ne soit pas effrayé lorsqu’ils lui sourient. Il leur sourit en retour puis regarde Papa. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, M. Lehnsherr. » Lehnsherr est le nom de Maman, parce que les requins n’en ont pas. Les jumeaux ne se souviennent pas très bien de Maman, juste de la chaleur et d’une voix qui leur chantait des chansons. Papa acquiesce maintenant, et pose une main sur l’épaule de Pietro et l’autre sur celle de Wanda.

 

« De même, » dit Papa en serrant juste un peu.

 

« Je prendrai bien soin d’eux, » dit M. Xavier, et il sent vraiment bon. Wanda ne sent pas aussi bien que Papa, mais elle peut quand même discerner les phéromones de gentillesse et de calme de M. Xavier. Même la façon dont il bouge est agréable pour ses lignes latérales, les changements de pression de l’air pas trop abrupts.

 

Les autres enfants les fixent, comme à chaque fois, mais personne ne dit rien et bientôt M. Xavier explique les divisions euclidiennes pendant que Papa s’éloigne discrètement.

Papa n’a pas un travail permanent comme les autres pères, mais il a un atelier où il travaille alors au moins il aura quelque chose à faire pendant qu’ils ne sont pas là. Ils s’inquiètent parfois pour Papa, parce qu’il fait un très mauvais humain. Ça ne fait pas de lui un mauvais père et ils l’aiment, mais les gens ne le voient pas forcément de cet oeil-là. Mais ils ne peuvent pas trop s’inquiéter maintenant, concentrés sur les maths. M. Xavier les rend étrangement intéressantes et ne sursaute même pas quand Pietro mord accidentellement son crayon jusqu’à le casser en deux. Ça leur arrive parfois à tous les deux, et M. Xavier monte dans leur estime quand il donne un nouveau crayon à Pietro et continue son explication sur les restes et le fait qu’il ne soient  en fait que des décimales.

 

Après les maths vient l’anglais, puis il est enfin l’heure de la récréation. M. Xavier sourit quand ils se précipitent tous dans la cour. Il reste à son bureau, parce qu’il n’est pas de surveillance aujourd’hui. Les autres enfants disent que les professeurs font la surveillance des élèves pendant qu’ils jouent dehors tour à tour. Ils les préviennent également qu’il y a un méchant CM2, et demandent ce que ça fait d’être des enfants de la  Loi.

 

Pietro hausse les épaules, impatient. « On vit avec notre Papa et on va à l’école, comme tout le monde. »

 

« Et votre maman ? »

 

Wanda soupire. « Elle est morte. » Tout le monde se tait immédiatement. Le divorce, c’est une chose, ils sont habitués à ça. Mais presque personne n’a une Maman morte. Même pas les enfants qui arrivent à l’école sales parce qu’ils ont des mamans qui ne s’en occupent pas. « On ne se souvient pas beaucoup d’elle, » Wanda ajoute, et tout le monde se détend. C’est plus comme une histoire, et de toute façon, c’est difficile d’être triste à propos de quelque chose dont on ne se souvient que très peu. Ils proposent alors de jouer à chat, et Wanda et Pietro courent aussi vite qu’ils le peuvent, sachant que s’ils se retrouvent chat, ils oublieront probablement de faire attention et mordront quelqu’un.

 

Ils arrivent à ne pas se faire attraper, puis la cloche sonne, les rappelant pour le cours d’histoire-géographie suivi par une période de lecture silencieuse. Wanda aime lire, et Pietro et elle savent bien rester silencieux. Papa dit que la plupart des petits humains sont trop bruyants, mais qu’ils ne le sont pas. Wanda est fière de ça.

Au déjeuner, on leur propose des échanges, et Wanda se sent coupable d’échanger ses chips contre un cupcake. Elle aime les chips, mais Papa oublie tout le temps les sucreries. Il ne les aime pas du tout, et a du mal à se souvenir que les autres oui. La fille avec qui Wanda échange touche son bras par curiosité.

 

« Wow. »

 

Wanda sourit. « La peau de notre Papa est encore plus dure. »

 

« Pas trop, j’espère. »

 

« Ben, ça fait pas mal de lui faire des bisous sur la joue, » dit Wanda en haussant les épaules.

 

Au final, la journée se passe plutôt bien, et Wanda et Pietro ont des tonnes de choses à raconter à Papa quand il arrive. Il arrive un peu en retard pour ne pas avoir à gérer la foule de parents et d’enfants. Papa n’aime pas les foules. Ils font toujours comme ça, mais M. Xavier insiste pour attendre avec eux. Ils lui demandent si ça le dérange et il leur sourit et dit que non, assis sur le banc à l’entrée du bâtiment avec eux alors que tout le monde court, grimpant dans les bus et retrouvant leurs parents. Toute cette course donne envie à Wanda de mordre quelque chose, mais elle se retient. M. Xavier sourit. « Sacrée activité, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« Ouais, » Wanda confirme.

 

Le regard de Pietro se durcit. « La stupide dame de l’Agence disait que nous ne devrions pas aller à l’école avec des enfants normaux. »

 

« Tu ne devrais pas dire qu’elle est stupide, mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être une bonne idée. » 

 

Wanda est soulagée que M. Xavier ne demande pas ce que veut dire normal. Normal veut dire humain, pas principalement humain et un peu requin.

 

« Vous pensez ? Papa le pensait. Je pense qu’il était aussi inquiet qu’ils nous emmènent. »

 

M. Xavier a l’air triste, mais sourit. « Je pense que votre papa fait du bon boulot, de ce que j’ai vu aujourd’hui. »

 

Wanda rayonne, puis Pietro et elle sautent du banc pour courir jusqu’à Papa quand il arrive. Il sourit de toutes ses dents très très pointues et les serre fort dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les Kudos, et merci Blue pour les commentaires :)
> 
> Bonne journée à tous !

Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à ses nouveaux élèves pendant qu’il rentre chez lui. Comme tout bon professeur dans un livre pour enfant, il vit dans une petite maison suffisamment proche de l’école pour faire les trajets à pieds. Il n'a toujours pas touché au fonds laissé par ses parents et le laisse attendre sagement, inutilisé. Raven peut avoir la fortune familiale pour ses soirées endiablées et ses équipes de tournage et tout le reste. Il se demande ce qu’elle ferait des enfants Lehnsherr, et sourit. Elle aimerait certainement leurs dents pointues et leurs yeux sombres comme ceux d’une poupée. Ce sont de beaux enfants, d’une manière troublante. Leur peau a une subtile apparence d’écailles, et il suppose que c’est dur au toucher, comme une peau de requin. Elle les mettrait certainement dans un film d’horreur, et ils adoreraient ça. Il sourit à l’idée en grimpant les quelques marches qui mènent à sa porte d’entrée et l’ouvre sur son petit désordre confortable. Il y a des livres et des feuilles empilés partout, et il ne pourra y en avoir qu’encore plus maintenant, avec tous ces exercices à noter. Il se sert un verre, met son dîner au four, et commence.

 

Alors que l’odeur de ragoût commence à envahir la maison, le téléphone sonne. C’est Raven, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées de tout à l’heure. Elle lui parle du spectacle burlesque auquel elle a assisté l’autre soir, puis lui demande comment s’est passée sa journée. Charles sourit et s’installe plus confortablement dans sa chaise. « Eh bien, j’ai de nouveaux élèves. »

 

« Oh ? »

 

« Tu te souviens de l’affaire Shaw ? »

 

« Bien sûr que je m’en souviens, c’était un bordel monstre. Tu es en train de me dire que ces gamins ont été inscrits suite au passage de la loi, c’est ça ? »

 

« Mieux que ça. C’est l’homme de l’affaire Shaw. Ses enfants, en fait. »

 

« Des requintons ! Oh mon dieu, je parie qu’ils sont trop mignons. »

 

« Ils sont mignons, et semblent plutôt bien adaptés. »

 

« C’est bien. Ils ont des dents pointues ? »

 

« Pas autant que celles de leur père, mais oui. Ils sont très intelligents. » Il lui parle d’eux pendant qu’il prépare son habituelle tasse de thé de la soirée. « Je ne sais pas encore très bien dans quel type de sensorium ils vivent, Raven. Leur odorat doit être inouï. »

 

« Et le requins n’ont pas un espèce d’électro-sens ou je ne sais quoi ? »

 

« C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire. Mais oui, ces enfants vivent littéralement dans un monde différent du nôtre, et leur père encore plus. »

 

« Et comment il est ? »

Charles frissonne, et n’utilise pas les mots ‘magnifique’ ou ‘effrayant’ alors qu’il lutte pour décrire Erik Lehnsherr à sa sœur, mais il n’en est pas loin. Il finit par dire, « Intense. Vigilant, en quelque sorte, et… eh bien comme un requin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je peux dire qu’il adore ses enfants. »

 

« Qu’est-il arrivé à la mère ? »

 

« Morte, apparemment. Raven, cet homme navigue dans le monde humain seul, et je ne pense pas qu’il se sente aidé par l’Agence pour les Produits d’Expérimentation. Du tout. »

 

« Enfin, qui se sentirait aidé ? »

 

Charles soupire. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

 

L’Agence n’a pas toujours été gentille avec la vaste foule d’humains étranges qu’elle a à sa charge, et la séparation de familles comme celle qu’Erik Lehnsherr craint est déjà arrivée. La conversation entre frère et sœur part sur d’autres sujets, mais la famille reste dans ses pensées. En mangeant, Charles se souvient des énormes sandwichs dans les sacs-repas des jumeaux, remplis de bœuf presque cru, et se demande quels sont leurs besoins nutritionnels. Il est supposé aider à vérifier qu’ils sont bien atteints d’après la loi.

Quand il en a terminé avec le repas et les notes, il s’installe au  lit avec son ordinateur portable et fait des recherches sur les requins jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe de sommeil, rêvant de formes profilées et mortelles nageant dans des profondeurs bleu-vert, se réveillant doucement le mardi matin. Le son de l’océan apparaît brièvement à ses oreilles avant qu’il ne se fonde dans celui du vent qui agite l’arbre à sa fenêtre. L’air est froid quand il marche jusqu’à l’école, et il sent l’hiver approchant dans le vent qui souffle les feuilles jaunes. Elles n’ont pas encore commencé à tomber en masse, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Charles regrette son écharpe et marche plus vite en relevant le col de son manteau. Il atteint le grillage de l’école et le suit jusqu’à atteindre une ouverture, traversant la cour.

 

Dans sa précipitation, il ne voit pas les Lehnsherr avant d’être assez proche. Wanda et Pietro jouent sur les balançoires, les faisant monter toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu et froid. Les cheveux de Wanda volent. Leur père est appuyé contre le support de la balançoire, les mains dans les poches. Il ne porte qu’un col roulé et un jean, mais n’a pas l’air d’avoir froid. Les enfants ne sont pas habillés plus chaudement, et Charles frissonne, sourit quand Lehnsherr le regarde. Il lève une main nue pour les saluer, et Lehnsherr cligne des yeux avec ses membranes blanches.

 

« Bonjour ! » salue Charles en s’approchant.

 

« Bonjour, » Lehnsherr étudie Charles sans sourire, mais il n’est pas ouvertement hostile. « Les petits – enfants voulaient venir en avance. Pour utiliser les balançoires. »

 

« C’est une bonne idée, » dit Charles. « La compétition est rude à la récréation. »

Lehnsherr sourit à ça, les dents pointant comme des pointes de couteau, puis semble se rappeler à l’ordre et ferme sa bouche en une fine ligne. Charles veut lui dire que les dents ne l’effraient pas (pas trop, en tout cas) mais ne sait pas trop comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik espère qu’arriver en avance n’est pas quelque chose d’inhumain à faire. Xavier ne sent pas la colère et ses impulsions électriques sont calmes. Erik veut enlever son haut pour vraiment sentir les courants froids du vent, semblables à ceux de l’océan, mais il sait que ce n’est Pas Autorisé. A la place, il regarde ses petits se balancer, et Xavier fait la même chose. Contrairement à beaucoup d’humains, il semble apprécier être silencieux. Erik aime ça.

 

« M. Lehnsherr – »

 

« Erik. » les gens de l’Agence l’appellent M. Lehnsherr.

 

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Charles. Bref, que devrais-je savoir pour maintenir les enfants en bonne santé et en sécurité ? L’Agence m’a donné des informations, mais je préfèrerais vous demander. »

 

« … Merci. » Erik n’est pas très sûr de ce qu’il devrait dire d’autre pendant un moment, mais Charles l’attend. « Parfois, trop de mouvement les perturbe. Ils ne sont pas totalement carnivores, mais pas loin. » Charles acquiesce, et Erik se demande jusqu’où il doit aller dans ses explications. « … Ils mordent. Parfois. Ils font des progrès. » Il essaye de ne pas avoir l’air trop suppliant, mais les humains sont tellement effrayés par les morsures.

 

« Quels stimuli les font mordre, Erik ? »

 

« Qu’on les fuie. Parfois ils deviennent irrités et se mordent entre eux. »

 

« Ils se font mal ? »

 

« Jamais, mais les autres enfants pourraient avoir peur. »

 

Charles acquiesce à nouveau, puis vérifie sa montre. « Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller préparer le cours. » Erik acquiesce juste en retour et les enfants le saluent depuis le ciel pendant que Charles rejoint l’école. Erik aime sa façon de bouger, et cligne de sa troisième paupière de surprise. Il n’a pas ressenti le besoin d’avoir un compagnon depuis Magda, mais ça avait commencé de la même manière. Il repousse l’idée parce que c’est le professeur de ses enfants et un presque total inconnu, et attend de voir arriver d’autres enfants avant d’arrêter les siens et de les accompagner dans le bâtiment. Beaucoup d’autres ne sont pas accompagnés, mais Erik ne peut pas imaginer ne pas accompagner ses enfants à la porte, où Charles lève les yeux de son bureau et sourit.

 

« Re-bonjour. »

 

« Bonjour M. Xavier ! » dit Wanda en sautillant. Pietro lui sourit, et Charles le lui rend, les observant poser leurs sacs à dos et se diriger vers leurs sièges, crayons et livres de math sortis. Erik sort pendant que d’autres enfants entrent, marchant jusqu’à sa voiture et se sentant un peu seul comme à chaque fois qu’il laisse ses petits quelque part. Il rentre à la maison et va dans son atelier où un moteur attend de finir d’être monté. C’est un vieux moteur, et personne d’autre n’a la patience pour ça. Erik travaille uniquement sur des projets pour lesquels les gens n'ont pas la patience, soit parce qu’ils sont vieux, soit étranges ou obsolètes. Il a toujours été fasciné par le métal, même quand il était un vrai requin. Au  Centre d’Ajustement ils lui avaient appris à lire, et il avait dévoré tous les livres qu’il avait pu trouver sur les engins et les couteaux et d’autres objets faits de métal. Ils lui avaient tout d’abord trouvé un emploi chez un réparateur de machines, mais le propriétaire avait peur d’Erik, alors ça ne s’était pas bien passé.

 

Il avait quand même pu amasser beaucoup de connaissances nécessaires et il peut maintenant compléter le revenu que lui donne l’Agence. Les agents le rendent nerveux et il en déteste la plupart, mais ils rendent aussi sa vie possible. Il ne pourrait jamais se payer cette maison et la piscine d’eau de mer derrière avec ce qu’il gagne vraiment. Il ne pourrait sûrement même pas nourrir les enfants, et quelqu’un les lui retirerait à cause de ça, et il doit s’arrêter et respirer profondément pour s’empêcher de tomber dans la panique. Il a moins peur que quelqu’un les blesse qu’on les lui enlève, parce qu’au moins dans le premier cas il saurait quoi faire. Il trouverait le responsable et le tuerait. Maintenant il frissonne et secoue la tête pour l’aérer. Le travail aidera.

 

Le travail aide, et lorsqu’il lève la tête pour regarder son horloge, il est l’heure d’aller récupérer les jumeaux. Il se nettoie et sort, arrivant juste après le départ du dernier bus pour trouver les petits assis sur le même banc que la veille. Charles est avec eux, et il sourit quand il voit Erik.

 

« Bonsoir ! »

 

« Bonsoir, Charles, » répond Erik en souriant. Charles lui sourit aussi, et l’absence de peur réchauffe Erik. Cet homme sera bon pour ses petits, qui bondissent et courent pour lui faire un câlin.

 

« On lui a dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’attendre, Papa, » dit Pietro, « mais il a dit qu’il voulait le faire. »

 

« Je suis sûr qu’ils seraient très bien sans surveillance, » dit Charles en se levant pour les rejoindre. « Mais je marche pour rentrer chez moi, alors le temps n’a pas vraiment d’importance pour moi.

 

« Merci, » dit Erik, sentant que, comme d’habitude, les mots humains ne veulent pas dire tout ce qu’ils devraient.


	5. Chapter 5

Les humains s'inquiètent quand il commence à faire froid, mais pas les jumeaux. Ils se fichent aussi que les jours raccourcissent. Papa les laisse jouer dans le jardin après que la nuit est tombée parce qu’ils peuvent tous les trois voir dans le noir. Wanda et Pietro grimpent à l’arbre et se poursuivent en cercle. Quand il n’y a qu’eux ils peuvent se mordre un peu, mâchant les vêtements et les avant-bras de l’autre en jouant. Ils nagent aussi dans la piscine, car l’eau salée ne gèle toujours pas la nuit. Comme les autres ne peuvent pas voir dans le noir, ils ne s’encombrent pas de maillots de bain, et l’eau est agréable sur leur peau dure. Ils sont tous les deux de bons nageurs. Papa est encore meilleur, et il se joint parfois à eux, écumant l’eau comme le requin qu’il était avant.

 

La fin octobre est entachée par les premiers problèmes dans lesquels se fourre Pietro. Pietro porte un col roulé rose et mord un autre garçon parce qu’il se moque de lui. Il le fait saigner, et doit donc aller dans le bureau du principal, où il boude et accepte sa retenue de mauvaise grâce. Wanda est juste inquiète que Papa ait des problèmes s’ils en ont, parce que Pietro n’a pas mordu très fort. M. Xavier donne au garçon des serviettes en papier pour appuyer sur la blessure et l’emmène à l’infirmerie. C’est juste après la récréation, alors ils retournent à leur place, et Wanda parcourt son cahier jusqu’à trouver une page vierge avant que M. Xavier ne revienne et dise que juste parce que quelqu’un est un garçon ou une fille ne veut pas dire qu’il ne peut pas porter ou faire ce qu’il lui plait, et que se moquer des autres et mordre sont strictement interdits.

 

Pietro finit par devoir rester après l’école, mais le garçon qu’il a mordu n’a pas besoin de points de suture et est soigné avec un pansement, alors Papa n’aura probablement pas de problème. Elle pense que M. Xavier n’attendra peut-être pas avec elle, mais il le fait. Il n’a pas l’air en colère contre elle, mais semble un peu effrayé par l’expression sur le visage de Papa quand il arrive et voit qu’il manque Pietro.

 

« Pietro est en retenue, Papa. Il va bien. » Dit Wanda, et Papa se calme un peu.

 

« Pour combien de temps ? »

 

« Une demi-heure. » M. Xavier lui dit, et Papa grogne et prend la main de Wanda.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

 

« Kyle s’est moqué de son haut, alors Pietro l’a mordu. » dit Wanda.

 

Papa cligne de sa troisième paupière. « Il y a un problème avec son haut ? »

 

« Il est rose, » dit M. Xavier. « A cet âge la différentiation des genres devient très importante et le rose est actuellement une couleur pour filles. Le siècle dernier, c’était l’inverse. »

 

Papa soupire, et Wanda sait qu’il ne comprend pas, comme ça lui arrive parfois. Elle lui serre la main. « Ne t’inquiètes pas, Papa. Pietro doit juste apprendre à ne pas mordre. »

 

« C’est vrai, ma petite. »

 

Ils passent le temps en marchant jusqu’à l’épicerie à proximité de l’école, et prennent une barre chocolatée chacun pour Wanda et Pietro. Ils ne le félicitent pas pour sa mauvaise conduite, ils tuent le temps et se montrent juste. Pietro devra rester hors de la piscine pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit pour avoir créé des problèmes à l’école, et le chocolat sera une consolation. Il est silencieux dans la voiture alors qu’ils rentrent, et mange misérablement son chocolat pendant que Wanda nage seule, regrettant l’absence de son frère.

Papa fait en sorte que Pietro ait un peu de temps pour nager le matin avant l’école, parce que s’il y a une chose bien avec Papa, c’est qu’une fois que le problème est passé, c’est fini pour de bon. C’est une qualité qu’il partage avec M. Xavier, qui sourit quand il les voit. Encore mieux, Kyle laisse Pietro tranquille, leçon apparemment apprise.

 

Cet après-midi, M. Xavier attend avec eux sur le banc comme d’habitude, serrant sa veste contre lui alors que les feuilles jaunes et marron volent dans le vent frais. « Qu’allez-vous être pour Halloween ? » il leur demande, et Pietro sourit d’une oreille à l’autre.

 

« On pourrait être nous-même ! »

 

Xavier rit. « Si tu veux. »

 

« Et vous ? » demande Wanda.

 

« Tu devras attendre le jour-même pour le voir. »

 

« Papa refuse de se déguiser parce qu’il fait peur aux gens tous les jours. » dit Pietro, et M. Xavier soupire.

 

« Votre papa n’est pas effrayant. »

 

« Je suis contente qu’il ne vous fasse pas peur. C’est plus facile. » Wanda dit, puis sourit de toutes ses forces parce que Papa marche dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches. Ils courent et serrent Papa dans leurs bras, et il les serre en retour.

 

« Avez-vous été de bons petits aujourd’hui ? »

 

« Oui, Papa ! » fanfaronne Pietro, et Papa sourit, puis regarde en direction de M. Xavier, comme s’il était surpris par le calme que l’électricité de M. Xavier lui renvoie.

« Merci, Charles. »

 

« Mais de rien, Erik. » Il se lève et s’étire, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

 

« Et vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que votre sourire ne me dérange pas du tout. » Papa sourit encore, et M. Xavier lui sourit en retour, mettant ses gants pour rentrer chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles adore Halloween, et est ravi d’avoir un emploi où un adulte déguisé est quelque chose à quoi on peut s’attendre. Il est limité par certains aspects, tout de même. Ça ne peut pas être trop effrayant, et il doit rester reconnaissable. Ça lui laisse quand même beaucoup de liberté. Aujourd’hui il porte du noir et des os, un pantalon et un haut à manches longues et capuche avec le squelette humain en impression, et les gants qui vont avec. C’est un bon costume pour un froid mois d’octobre, et il en est bien content en marchant jusqu'à l’école. Cette année, le 31 octobre tombe un vendredi, ce qui est parfait pour Charles. Tout le monde peut venir en classe costumé pour la fête de classe, et rester ainsi aussi tard qu’ils le veulent pour faire la tournée des maisons. Comme d’habitude, les Lehnsherr arrivent légèrement en avance, Erik conduisant un petit tigre et une chauve-souris dans la pièce.

Wanda et Pietro sont tous les deux dûment impressionnés par son choix de costume, et en se rapprochant ils utilisent les impressions pour nommer avec précaution les os. Erik leur sourit et Charles pense que les dents d’Erik sont vraiment comme une dose journalière d’Halloween. « Vous serez là pour la fête ? » demande Charles. On encourage les parents à venir lors de la dernière heure de la journée et à apporter un plat ou des bonbons à partager. Il y avait des portes ouvertes en septembre, mais les Lehnsherr n’y avaient pas participé. Les jumeaux regardent leur père avec d’étranges yeux suppliants quand Charles parle.

 

« Je viendrai. » dit Erik, et les jumeaux se réjouissent, allant accrocher leurs cartables quand la cloche sonne et que les autres enfants rentrent au compte-goutte, monstres et clowns et princesses fées et cowboys avec toutes leurs insignes. C’est impossible de travailler pendant Halloween, mais Charles n’est pas sûr que ce soit le but. Les enfants sont toujours distraits et rebondissent contre les murs, alors c’est une journée de révisions et de jeux. Wanda et Pietro sont tout autant remontés que le reste, mais limitent les morsures à des morceaux de papier comme de bons petits.  _ Enfants _ , veut dire Charles, mais il est parfois très facile de les voir comme des bébés requins, avec la façon qu’ils ont de ne presque jamais cligner des yeux et d’osciller légèrement sur leurs chaises, comme s’ils essayaient de maintenir un flux d’eau sur d’invisibles branchies, ou encore avec les marques de morsures dignes d’un dessin animé qu’ils laissent sur les papiers qu’ils ont mâchouillé toute la journée.

 

Le visage de Pietro se décompose quand deux heures et demie arrive et qu’Erik ne se trouve pas avec les autres parents, et Charles commence juste à s’inquiéter quand Erik entre avec un plat couvert, bougon. Les jumeaux l’accueillent en grande pompe, et il pose le plat à côté des autres sur la table. Charles est soulagé car à l’odeur, ça a l’air d’être un plat salé, parce qu’ils ont déjà un gâteau, un bol gigantesque rempli de bonbons variés et une tarte à la citrouille avec rien d’autre que des chips pour contrebalancer. Il n’a jamais vu Erik aussi nerveux, et s’approche d’eux.

 

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir, Erik. »

 

« Ça m’a pris plus de temps pour cuisiner que ce que je pensais, » marmonne Erik en regardant autour de lui. Il est plus agité que d’habitude, alors Charles pose une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de le calmer.

 

« Qu’avez-vous préparé ? »

 

« Du saumon. »

 

« Fabuleux. »

 

Et ça sent fabuleusement bon, et Charles a amené des assiettes en carton et des couverts en plastique, comme toujours, alors les parts de saumon au four ne salissent pas comme elles auraient pu le faire. Erik a même noirci certaines d’entre elles pour les palais adultes éclairés, les carrés orange et noirs parfaitement de saison. Il semble incroyablement surpris d’être félicité pour sa contribution par quelqu’un, et cligne fort des yeux pour couvrir sa troisième paupière quand la mère de Sara lui demande la recette. Il l’explique rapidement et sourit la bouche fermée quand elle le remercie.

 

« De rien, » il dit en grignotant sa propre part. Il ne prend rien d’autre de l’après-midi, et ne parle que quand on lui adresse la parole, tapi derrière les jeux. Les jumeaux s’amusent énormément et les trois restent un peu plus longtemps pour ne pas subir la masse des gens autour à leur départ. Charles leur sourit en décrochant ses bannières orange et noires.

 

« C’est assez silencieux maintenant ? »

 

« Oui, » dit Erik. « Merci. »

 

« Merci à vous, Erik. Je désespérais de voir quelqu’un arriver avec autre chose que des sucreries. »

 

« Je n’aime pas les sucreries, » dit Erik en frémissant.

 

« Mais tu vas nous emmener faire la tournée des maisons, n’est-ce pas Papa ? » demande Pietro en rangeant ses livres dans son sac. 

 

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. »

Wanda secoue ses ailes de chauve-souris, et Erik ramasse son assiette vide. « Charles, à quelle heure est-il convenable de rentrer après ? »

 

« A huit ans ? Halloween n’a lieu qu’une fois par an et il n’y a pas école demain. Vous pouvez probablement rester jusqu’à minuit. A quelle heure êtes-vous rentrés l’an dernier ? »

 

« Trop tard. D’après l’Agence. »

 

Charles soupire. « Bon, s’ils vous posent problème avant minuit, vous pouvez me les envoyer. »


	7. Chapter 7

Erik applique le conseil de Charles et rentre avec les enfants à minuit, et cette année il n’y a pas d’appel de l’Agence à propos d’heures inappropriées pour des activités. Ça n’avait probablement pas aidé que ce soit en semaine, parce qu’ils ne l’écoutent jamais quand il leur dit que les jumeaux n’ont pas besoin d’autant de sommeil que les autres enfants de leur âge. Ils étaient retournés à l’école les yeux brillants et alertes, mais la professeure de l’époque les détestait, de toute façon. Erik essaie de ne pas penser à elle, d’être juste reconnaissant de ce qu’ils ont maintenant. Les petits sont en pleine forme à minuit, mais ils ont les gros paquets de bonbons qu’ils ont acquis durant la soirée pour se consoler, et ils nagent sucettes à la main, tenues hors de l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’ils en aient assez de les lécher par intermittence et finissent par les croquer. Ils insistent pour qu’Erik prenne une friandise parce que c’est Halloween, alors il hâche un steak cru et le mange avec un jaune d’œuf, savourant chaque bouchée en regardant ses enfants nager.

 

La température continue de chuter en novembre. Erik aime ça, trouve ça fortifiant et rafraîchissant, mais les humains sont malheureux et se plaignent que d’habitude ça n’est pas comme ça jusqu’au plus sombre de décembre. Ils se déplacent avec des manteaux énormes et arrêtent régulièrement Erik dans la rue pour le réprimander parce qu’il n’a pas habillé ses enfants assez chaudement. Parfois Erik sourit juste largement et ils s’enfuient, mais la plupart du temps il doit expliquer qu’il est un Produit d’Expérimentation, et que lui et ses enfants ne ressentent pas le froid de la même manière. Les sourires de Wanda et Pietro et l’absence de frissons suffisent généralement à convaincre la personne qui les a accostés, mais au moins une personne a appelé l’Agence, qui a ensuite appelé Erik. Au moins, cette agent avait eu l’air compréhensive.

 

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce que tout le monde comprenne, » avait dit l’agent MacTaggert,  « mais ce serait bien si les gens pouvaient écouter ce qu’on leur dit. Légalement, je dois vous appeler, mais j’ai votre dossier sous les yeux et il y est indiqué noir sur blanc que vous et vos enfants êtes résistants au froid. »

 

« Merci, » dit doucement Erik, et il peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix lorsqu’elle parle à nouveau.

 

« Avec plaisir, Erik. Mon extension est le 047 si vous avez un jour besoin de me contacter. »

Il note l’information de son écriture chancelante et la remercie à nouveau avant de raccrocher. Il l'apprécie déjà plus que sa conseillère officielle, mais il espère tout de même de pas avoir à appeler l’une des deux.

 

Il neige cette nuit-là, et il neige toujours le lendemain matin quand Erik conduit jusqu’à l’école sur des pneus cloutés. Il se demande si Charles va bien avec cette météo, et n’est pas du tout rassuré quand il trouve la classe vide. Il est sur le point de partir à sa recherche quand Charles arrive, manteau et chaussures couverts de neige. Il tremble et retire ses gants pour frotter ses mains ensemble.

 

« Oh qu’il fait froid dehors ! » Il sourit à Erik. « Je suppose que pour vous c’est juste fortifiant ? »

 

Erik regarde les manches longues de son tee-shirt. « C’est ça. »

 

« J’aimerais ne pas craindre le froid, » dit Charles en suspendant ses affaires humides.

 

Cet après-midi-là, Erik lui propose de le ramener chez lui et Charles accepte. La neige s’est arrêtée uniquement pour que les nuages se retirent et que l’air devienne si froid qu’Erik est heureux d’avoir le chauffage dans la voiture et que les jumeaux portent leurs manteaux d’hiver. Charles frissonne et serre son manteau contre lui sur le siège passager, les joues rouges et les cheveux constellés de neige.

 

« Merci infiniment, Erik. »

 

« Même moi je trouve qu’il fait froid, aujourd’hui. »

 

Charles le dirige à travers les rues de la banlieue jusqu’à sa maison, qui est petite et grise et très proche de l’école. Erik se gare sur le côté de la rue, et Charles sourit. « Merci, Erik. Est-ce que vous voulez venir prendre un thé ? »

 

Erik aime le thé, et il sent que les jumeaux sont intensément intrigués par la maison, alors il accepte. Charles les guide jusqu’au petit chemin qui mène au minuscule porche, et déverrouille la porte sur un petit espace surchargé et chaleureux avec des œuvres d’art et de vieux meubles qui débordent. Il y a un fauteuil assez grand pour que les jumeaux s’y assoient pour regarder des photos sous-marines dans le dernier  _ National Geographic _ pendant que Charles fait chauffer de l’eau et demande à Erik comment s’est passée sa journée.

 

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à raconter. J’ai réparé des choses et j’ai mangé. C’est ce que je fais quand je ne m’occupe pas des jumeaux. » Il fait une pause. « Et quand la piscine est gelée. »

 

Charles sourit. « Ça a l’air agréablement simple. Sur quoi avez-vous travaillé récemment ? »

Erik raconte à Charles tout ce qu’il sait sur ce moteur ancien qu’il est actuellement en train de réparer pour un amateur pendant que le thé infuse. Charles sort du sucre et du lait, et appelle les jumeaux quand le thé a suffisamment refroidi. Ils ajoutent tellement de lait et de sucre que le breuvage ne peut plus vraiment compter comme du thé, pendant qu’Erik sirote le sien – nature – et écoute Charles raconter aux enfants les voyages qu’il a fait avant de s’installer pour enseigner. La voix de Charles est apaisante, et toute la maison porte son odeur et celle du thé. Erik aime cet endroit.


	8. Chapter 8

La vague de froid continue pendant Thanksgiving, et Wanda et Pietro sont presque les seuls enfants à jouer dehors dans tout le quartier, glissant à la surface de la piscine gelée. Dans la nuit hivernale, la lune brille suffisamment pour créer des ombres, et ils se chassent dans le jardin. Parfois Papa se joint à eux, et parfois ils s’attrapent tous en même temps, et ça finit en lutte et morsures dans la neige. Ils fabriquent aussi un requin de neige avec des dents de glace. Il monte la garde près de la piscine pendant que Wanda et Pietro font leurs devoirs et aident Papa à cuisiner et à faire toutes les tâches pour lesquelles ils doivent être à l’intérieur.

 

Le repas de Thanksgiving se fait à eux trois et il y a plein de poisson et de viande et quelques légumes pathétiques, trop cuit comme toujours. Pourtant, les jumeaux sont reconnaissants que Papa s’occupe si bien d’eux, même s’il ne sait rien cuisiner en dehors de la viande. Ils mangent quand même les légumes, parce qu’ils en ont besoin et que Papa insistera. Pietro les remet à plus tard pendant que Wanda s’en débarrasse rapidement, dévorant une portion entière de boue verte en premier, puis nettoie son palais avec du rôti de bœuf. Il n’y a pas de tarte ou de gâteaux, parce que Papa ne sait pas en faire, mais il leur reste quelques bonbons d’Halloween, et Papa a présenté avec attention un bol rempli de leurs préférés, avec en plus quelques petits chocolats qu’il a dû acheter en avance, quand ils avaient le dos tourné. Pietro avale enfin sa masse de légumes froids, puis attaque les bonbons quand Papa débarrasse la table.

 

Il y a beaucoup de restes de viande, assez pour les manger froids ou en sandwichs jusqu'à la rentrée. Ils ajoutent les fruits et légumes ici et là, dévorant une orange entre les repas ou mâchant un bâton de céleri trempé dans du beurre de cacahuète comme fait actuellement Wanda. Papa aime le beurre de cacahuète. Pas pour lui, mais parce qu’ils aiment ça et que c’est facile à comprendre. Il aime beaucoup de choses pour eux, et la pensée réchauffe Wanda. Elle finit son céleri et va le trouver pour lui faire un câlin. Elle essaye en premier l’atelier et il est là, en train d’enlever de tous petits copeaux d’un morceau de métal. Ce n’est pas un travail avec du feu ou quoi, alors elle l’étreint pendant qu’il travaille.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Papa ? » demande-t-elle avant de mordiller un morceau de son tee-shirt.

 

« C’est pour une très vieille voiturette. La vraie a dû être remplacée il y a des années, et celle-là a des bosses et des égratignures alors qu’elle devrait être lisse. »

« Oh. » Wanda aime bien l’atelier de Papa quand ce n’est pas trop bruyant. Papa déteste le bruit habituellement, mais il aime le champ magnétique de ses outils quand ils sont allumés, alors ça compense.

 

Le premier jour d’école, le froid mordant ne se fait plus autant sentir, et Wanda et Pietro peuvent à nouveau porter leurs vêtements normaux. C’est sympa de ne pas être ralenti par le poids, et ils vont à l’école en avance pour profiter des balançoires. Papa monte la garde comme il le fait d’habitude, et un peu plus tard M. Xavier arrive à pieds et vient lui parler. Il est content de les voir, son électricité toujours aussi apaisante. Wanda n’entend pas très bien ce qu’ils disent, mais ils parlent juste. Du froid, de Thanksgiving. Papa a du mal à parler aux gens, d’habitude, et Wanda est contente pour lui. M. Xavier part avant la première sonnerie pour se préparer, et se tient à son bureau quand ils entrent, redressant une pile de tests d’orthographe qu’il distribuera. Papa lui fait un signe de tête pendant que Wanda et Pietro accrochent leurs affaires et se préparent. Papa se rapproche quand M. Xavier lui sourit et penche la tête de côté, curieux, en prenant un livre de la bibliothèque qui était sur le bureau. M. Xavier rougit, mais Wanda ne sait pas ce qu’il peut y avoir d’embarrassant à propos d’un bouquin sur les requins. Papa sourit à M. Xavier.

 

« Un sujet intéressant. »

 

« Je pensais faire un cours sur eux, vu que la classe est curieuse à ce sujet maintenant, bien sûr. » Il s’arrête et a soudainement l’air malade. Les yeux de Wanda s’écarquillent quand elle sent les perturbations dans son champ électrique. « Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

 

« C’est bon. » Papa secoue la tête, essaye de l’éclaircir. « S’il vous plaît, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

 

« Très bien, je suis désolé. J’ai juste pensé que… que vous n’aimeriez pas être étudié. »

Papa ne parle jamais de sa transition de vrai requin à humain en partie requin, mais Wanda sait que ça lui avait fait mal et que parfois la mer lui manque tellement qu’il en souffre. « Tout va bien, Charles. »

 

« Ouais ! » se doit d’ajouter Wanda. « J’aime en apprendre plus sur les requins ! » Pietro ajoute sa voix à la discussion jusqu’à ce que M. Xavier s’adoucisse à nouveau. Papa sourit une nouvelle fois, et M. Xavier sourit aussi quand Papa s’en va. Wanda est heureuse qu’il ne se sente plus mal, et ouvre son livre de maths avec la sensation de devoir accompli.

 

A la récréation, Wanda et Pietro courent dans la neige en col roulé et jean, avec des bottes d’hiver, des gants et des bonnets. Ils ont un mot spécial de leur docteur qui dit que c’est tout ce dont ils ont besoin, pour que les professeurs ne les forcent pas à mettre d’autres couches. M. Xavier n’a pas de problème avec ça et sourit juste quand ils lui montrent. Certains autres professeurs ne le croient pas pourtant, alors M. Xavier copie la note deux fois pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux l’avoir sur eux pendant la récréation jusqu’à ce que tout le monde s'habitue à eux.

Les enfants ont moins de mal à s’habituer à Wanda et Pietro. Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, Mme Brown fait un bond de trente centimètres quand Wanda lui sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu’elle la croise dans le couloir, mais sa classe de moyenne section ne fait que la fixer avec des yeux ronds.

 

« Cooool, » finit par dire une petite fille alors qu’ils attendent gentiment que leur professeure se remette.

 

« Bon dieu, mon enfant, » dit-elle, « ce sont tes vraies dents ? »

 

« Oui. » Wanda oscille un peu. « Je suis à moitié requin. »

 

« … Je vois… » Dit-elle. Elle souhaite une bonne journée à Wanda avant de pousser ses élèves vers la bibliothèque. Son électricité vibre et sonne de surprise, mais elle semble être une bonne personne, et Wanda continue son chemin jusqu’aux toilettes. Elle n’est pas censée tremper ses vêtements, mais elle a besoin d’avoir de l’eau sur sa peau aujourd’hui, même s’il n’y a pas de sel dedans.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles n’arrête pas de se fustiger tout le reste de la journée. Même si Erik dit qu’il n’y a pas de problème, Charles aurait dû être plus prudent en parlant de recherches à quelqu’un qui avait été un sujet d’expérimentation contre son gré. Enfin, au moins les enfants s’en fichent. Wanda emprunte le livre pour la Lecture Silencieuse et le partage avec Pietro. Ils examinent les photos de requins. Le haut de Wanda est humide depuis qu’elle est revenue des toilettes, et Charles est de plus en plus certain qu’elle l’a fait exprès pour avoir de l’eau sur ses écailles. Erik lui a dit qu'il pouvait arriver que ses petits fassent ça..

 

Ce soir-là, Charles appelle Raven pour lui demander ce qu’elle en pense. Bien évidemment, elle s’impatiente et lui fait remarquer que la personne à qui il devrait demander ça, c’est Erik. C’est ce qu’il a fait, et Erik lui a répondu, donc il n’y a pas de problème. Charles est obligé de sourire. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Je me suis juste senti tellement bête. »

 

« Charles, tu es un enseignant avant tout. Si ça n’effraie pas ton béguin-requin, rien ne le fera. »

 

« Il n’est pas mon béguin-requin ! »

 

« Charles, s’il te plait. »

 

« … Ok, il est très séduisant. Si on aime les prédateurs. Et présumément hétéro, tout compte fait. »

 

« Quand-même, c’est bon pour ton âme d’admettre ce genre de choses. »

 

Raven lui manque alors terriblement, même si elle était là le weekend de Thanksgiving. « Il reste combien de temps avant Noël déjà ? »

 

« Des semaines et des semaines. Je peux venir plus tôt, si tu veux. »

 

« S’il te plait, » dit Charles, et la conversation s'enchaîne sur l’organisation du voyage. Raven devra laisser son amie Angel s’occuper de la maison et du groupe qui y tourne actuellement une vidéo, mais Angel est très fiable.

 

Cette nuit, Charles s’endort avec l’un des nombreux livres qu'il a emprunté à la  bibliothèque sur les requins, se demandant de quelle espèce faisait partie Erik. Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux l’assaillent pour savoir quand est-ce qu’il va commencer le cours sur les requins. Erik sourit d’une oreille à l’autre, et Charles frémit. 

 

« Aujourd’hui nous allons commencer toute une unité sur l’océan, mais oui, nous allons commencer avec les requins. »

 

Wanda applaudit et Pietro tourne sur lui-même de joie. Erik sourit doucement en regardant ses petits, puis lève les yeux vers Charles avec un léger sourire en coin. Charles s'incline. Les jumeaux passent la journée à bondir sur leurs sièges jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure des requins l’après-midi. Les autres enfants sont aussi intéressés, et Charles commence par l’anatomie, explique à quel point un requin est adapté pour être un prédateur marin. Quand il attaque l’appareil sensoriel, tout le monde regarde les jumeaux, qui sourient fièrement. Charles explique comment les requins peuvent sentir l’électricité produite par les êtres vivants et parle des lignes latérales.

 

« M. Xavier ? » demande une fille.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« C’est à cause des lignes latérales qu’on ne peut pas surprendre Wanda et Pietro ? »

 

Charles émet un petit rire. « Sûrement ça et l’électroréception. Je n’ai pas essayé. »

 

Le cours se transforme en session de questions-réponses, et il reste à peine assez de temps pour que tout le monde fasse un dessin anatomique d’un requin. Wanda et Pietro sont très motivés par cet exercice et montrent fièrement le produit de leur labeur à Erik quand il vient les récupérer. Charles est content de le voir avant de rentrer. Il fait à nouveau froid, mais marcher jusqu’à la maison le réchauffera. Erik sourit largement et lui propose de le déposer, et Charles n’a pas besoin qu’il insiste pour accepter. Les enfants bavardent à propos des requins sur les sièges arrière et Erik conduit comme si la voiture et lui ne faisaient qu’un. Charles sourit. Inévitablement, il les invite à nouveau pour le thé, et il essaye de réprimer l’exaltation qu’il ressent lorsque Erik accepte. Bon sang, l’homme a ses enfants avec lui, c’est juste une tasse de thé.

 

Pourtant, Erik observe Charles par-dessus sa tasse, son regard intense, ses paupières immobiles. C’est un regard dévorant, approprié pour un requin. Charles essaye de ne pas rougir, et n’est pas sûr de réussir quand il propose du sel pour le thé d’Erik. Erik avait mentionné cette préférence la dernière fois, et sourit de voir que Charles s’en souvient.

 

« Merci, » dit-il en en versant délicatement dans sa tasse.

 

« De rien. »

 

« J’aime cet endroit, » lui dit Erik, et Charles ne peut pas empêcher son sourire éclatant.

 

« Bien. J’en suis ravi. » Et qu’importe qu’Erik soit hétéro et un requin, Charles veut juste le garder près de lui. L’amitié est une bonne chose, même quand l’un des deux veut plus.

 

« Nous aussi on aime cet endroit, » ajoute Wanda en sirotant son lait sucré au vague goût de thé.

 

« Et j’en suis également ravi. »

 

Ils restent plus longtemps que la dernière fois, et Charles sort quelques cookies pour les enfants et lui ainsi que des tranches de charcuterie de dinde pour Erik. Celui-ci grignote délicatement les tranches aussi fines que des feuilles de papier avec ses dents aussi tranchantes  que des rasoirs et laisse les enfants faire le plus gros de la conversation.

 

Mais il continue de fixer Charles d’une manière qui le fait se sentir comme une proie. Il aurait aimé que ça le préoccupe un peu plus.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik n’est pas très doué pour se mentir à lui-même, parce que les requins n’en prennent pas la peine. Il veut Charles comme compagnon, mais n’est vraiment pas sûr de comment il doit procéder. Les désirs habituels sont là : danser pour montrer ses intentions puis mordre, mais il ne le fait pas. Les humains ont la peau fine et sont facilement effrayés. Il était tout récemment humain et encore plus perdu quand il avait rencontré Magda, et il l’avait mordue sans demander. Il avait entaillé son épaule et avait reçu en échange sa paume ouverte avec toute la force qu’elle possédait. Il ne surprendra pas Charles comme ça.

 

Ça demande beaucoup d’efforts, cependant, parce que de ce qu’Erik perçoit de ses ampullae, de son nez et de ses lignes latérales, Charles semble très chaleureux. Son électricité est claire et fraîche, son odeur un doux musc qu’Erik veut sentir encore et encore, et sa façon de bouger renvoie des pressions agréables le long des lignes latérales d’Erik. Erik fait tout ce qu’il peut pour maintenir une conversation humaine, quand tout ce qu’il veut c’est en engager une bien plus physique.

  
  


Erik fait tellement d’efforts pour ne pas mordre Charles qu’il ne lui reste plus rien pour l’empêcher de commencer la danse. Les enfants se courent après, autour, sous et à travers l’équipement de la cour de récréation le matin quand Charles arrive, et le soleil le met parfaitement en valeur et sa démarche est si parfaite qu’Erik oublie ses manières et s’approche en oscillant légèrement.

 

« Bonjour, Erik. » Charles sourit. « Les enfants se sont lassés des balançoires ? »

 

« Il est important de varier, » marmonne Erik. Il essaye de se souvenir comment parler alors qu’il entame un lent cercle autour de Charles.

 

« Uh, oui. C’est vrai. » Charles tourne en même temps qu’Erik qui le regarde sans ciller. Il change ensuite de sens avant de s’arrêter à nouveau devant Charles, oscillant doucement d’un côté à l’autre.

 

Il sait que c’est totalement inhumain, mais il ne peut pas s’arrêter, son cerveau de requin le sommant d’être gracieux et de faire des mouvements de requin qui ne menace pas pour apaiser son potentiel compagnon. « … Erik ? » Charles n’est pas effrayé, juste confus, le sentiment un doux bourdonnement dans le crâne d’Erik. Erik cligne des yeux délicatement, et arrive à arrêter d’osciller un instant.

 

« Ne faites pas attention, Charles. » Magda n’avait pas non plus su comment réagir, mais avait appris à Erik des danses humaines quand il lui avait expliqué. Erik se demande si Charles aime danser, quand il comprendra que c’est de ça qu’il s’agit.

 

« Okay, » dit Charles, puis il lui raconte tout sur les différents projets sur les requins que la classe réalise. Ils semblent adaptés à leur âge et amusants, de ce qu’Erik en comprend, et Charles rit quand il le dit. « Je suis content que vous approuviez. » Il regarde sa montre et dit qu’il ferait mieux de se mettre en route. Erik hoche juste la tête et le regarde partir. 

 

Charles se précipite dans sa classe, son champ électrique grésillant et pétillant légèrement, signifiant que Charles est agité. Erik sourit grandement parce que c’est prometteur. Charles est raisonnablement calme quand Erik et les jumeaux entrent à leur tour, et il leur sourit. Erik sort un morceau de viande séchée de sa poche et le mord, ses dents cisaillant les fibres durcies.

 

« Vous en voulez, M. Xavier ? » demande Pietro en mâchonnant lui-même un morceau. « C’est du bison. »

 

« Non, merci, ça se coince entre mes dents. »

 

Pietro acquiesce puis s’éloigne vers le vestiaire. Wanda le suit et Erik fixe Charles à nouveau, oscillant légèrement. Il ne dit rien de plus, se sent incapable de parler. « Je suis sûr que c’est délicieux, » Charles est en train de dire. « Mais la viande séchée n’a jamais été très clémente avec moi. »

 

« Ça en fait plus pour nous, » dit Erik, et Charles rit.

 

« Oui. »

 

Quand Erik vient récupérer les enfants l’après-midi, ils ont des décorations de Noël en forme de requins. Erik se fiche de toutes ces fêtes humaines, mais ce n’est pas le cas des jumeaux et c’est ce qui compte. Il a mis de côté une partie des allocations qu'il reçoit  de l’Agence pour acheter des jouets que les petits devraient aimer. L’un d’eux est initialement destiné aux chiens, mais Wanda se fera un plaisir de le réduire en pièces les jours d’ennui, et il y a un livre sur les requins pour chacun d’eux et un drôle de petit bonhomme en plastique que Pietro veut, même si Erik ne comprend pas. Il est en train d’essayer d’acquérir plus de bœuf séché et quelques friandises de Noël décentes. Magda est morte trop tôt pour leur parler du Père Noël, et Erik ne comprend pas totalement le mythe alors ses enfants savent que c’est Papa qui amène les cadeaux, et l’ont toujours su. Ils ne semblent pas moins en apprécier leur butin, et plutôt que de laisser du lait et des cookies, ils laissent du poisson séché.

 

Toujours est-il que Wanda lui rappelle que c’est bientôt la fête de Noël à l’école, et qu’il ferait mieux de venir à l’heure cette fois-ci. Les enfants sont parfois très stricts avec lui, mais Erik sait que c’est pour son bien. Charles sourit, et Erik est à la limite de se remettre à osciller. 

 

Il se doit de dire à ses enfants qu’il cherche à séduire Charles, parce que c’est absolument ce qu’il fait maintenant. Le besoin de le mordre est à présent si fort qu’Erik est soulagé d’avoir un autre morceau de viande séchée à mâcher. Il regarde Charles en le faisant, pendant que ses petits rangent leurs décorations avec attention et vérifient qu’ils n’ont rien oublié.

 

« S’il vous plaît, Erik. Tout le monde emmène toujours des sucreries, et je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. »

 

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » dit Erik, puis il guide les jumeaux à la voiture.


	11. Chapter 11

Papa est silencieux sur le chemin du retour, mais c’est un silence différent de celui de d’habitude, et il reste comme ça même pendant qu’il prépare le repas. D’habitude il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il explique ce qu’il fait, et leur dit comment ils s’en sortent quand ils l’aident. Ce soir il travaille en silence et son électricité grésille étrangement. Pietro a l’air inquiet, et Wanda l’est aussi un peu. Ils mettent la table et mangent leur viande sans faire un bruit, attendant que Papa dise quelque chose. Il ne le fait pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils fassent la vaisselle, où il leur annonce qu’il a quelque chose à leur dire. Ils s'assoient tous à nouveau autour de la table maintenant vide, et Papa a l’air très sérieux. Wanda espère que ce ne sont pas de nouveaux problèmes avec l’Agence.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Papa ? » demande Pietro.

 

« Rien, mais c’est très sérieux, » dit Papa. Ils écoutent en retenant leur souffle pendant que Papa cherche les bons mots. « Je cherche à prendre un nouveau compagnon, mais je ne le ferai pas sans votre approbation. »

 

« Vraiment ? » demande Wanda. Elle a remarqué qu’il appréciait beaucoup M. Xavier, mais ne s'était pas rendue compte  que c’était si sérieux.

 

« Oui. »

 

« ... Est-ce que c’est M. Xavier, Papa ? » demande Pietro.

 

« C’est lui. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, parce que je voulais vous le demander avant. » Papa les regarde tous les deux, clignant de sa troisième paupière.

 

« On l’aime bien, » dit Wanda, « alors si toi aussi… »

 

Papa sourit. « Je l’aime bien. »

 

« Alors c’est parfait ! » Wanda lui rend son grand sourire.

 

Pietro hoche juste la tête, et Papa rayonne, se lève et leur fait des chocolats chauds instantanés : ça il sait faire. Ils sont content d’en avoir et le remercient pour ça, prenant de petites gorgées et aspirant les petits marshmallows pendant qu’ils réfléchissent à l’idée d’avoir M. Xavier comme deuxième papa. Il pourrait même savoir comment on cuisine les légumes, et ils se sentent un peu déloyaux envers Papa d’être si heureux à cette idée.

 

Le lendemain, Papa est nerveux : il  cligne de sa troisième paupière et fait les cent pas pendant qu’ils mangent leur petit-déjeuner. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Papa ? »

 

« Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à paraître humain aujourd’hui. »

 

« Ben, Papa, tu es en partie requin. Ne sois pas gêné. »

 

Il rit et remercie Wanda. Pietro lui saute dessus et lui mord la joue, et les trois jouent à se battre suffisamment longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas le temps de jouer dans la cour ce matin. C’est pas grave, cependant. Papa est plus calme et arrive à sourire à M. Xavier et à ne pas trop osciller alors qu’il l’invite à dîner ce dimanche. C’est la dernière semaine d’école avant les vacances de fin d’année, et M. Xavier aura beaucoup de temps libre.

 

Xavier sourit à l’invitation, et son odeur et son regard ont l’air surpris et contents. « J’en serais ravi. Dois-je amener quelque chose ? »

 

« Des légumes ! » Dit Pietro avant que Papa ne puisse répondre, et Papa rit.

 

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, ce serait bien. Les enfants détestent les miens. »

 

« Les pauvres. Je devrai me porter à leur secours. Quelle heure vous arrange le mieux ? »

 

Il se mettent d’accord sur six heures, et que Papa ira chercher M. Xavier chez lui en voiture, puisque Papa aime conduire et sait déjà où c’est. Finalement, M. Xavier mène la marche jusqu'à sa classe et tous ensemble, ils foulent la neige fraîche. Il y a déjà des flocons de neige en papier et d’autres décorations sur les murs, et Wanda tire Papa pour lui montrer celles que Pietro et elle ont fait. Il y prête attention, mais dès qu’elle a fini, il retourne au bureau de M. Xavier et l’entoure en un lent cercle. M. Xavier lui lance un sourire confus.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Rien. » Papa jette un oeil à l’horloge au moment où les autres enfants commencent à entrer, et part comme il fait d’habitude. La journée se passe comme une autre, mais quand Papa marche vers eux cet après-midi, sa démarche est raide et rapide comme quand il est effrayé ou énervé. Il a l’air soulagé quand il les voit tous les trois, et serre Wanda et Pietro dans ses bras quand ils viennent le saluer. Il vibre contre leurs sens, alors Wanda lève la main et caresse son nez pour le calmer. ça aide, exactement comme ça aide Wanda et Pietro à se rendormir après un cauchemar. Papa sourit un peu.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande M. Xavier.

 

« Je viens juste de raccrocher avec l’Agence. Je vais bien, c’est juste… frustrant. »

 

Xavier les ramène à l’école et offre un café de la salle des profs à Papa pendant qu’ils discutent de la dame de l’Agence et de sa méchanceté envers Papa. Papa a fait une demande pour changer de conseiller, mais c’est comme tout avec l’Agence, ça prend énormément de temps. Papa se calme pendant qu’ils parlent, et recommence à encercler M. Xavier. Wanda couvre sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer un rire alors que Papa arrête de tourner et commence à onduler un peu pendant que M. Xavier le regarde en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passe.


	12. Chapter 12

Cette nuit-là, Charles fait des recherches sur le comportement des requins. Il avait supposé que les oscillations étaient un reste de la nécessité de nager pour maintenir le débit d’eau contre ses branchies, mais Erik fait normalement preuve de beaucoup plus de contrôle. Est-ce qu’Erik jouait avec lui ? Est-ce qu’il veut le manger ? Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à une menace, même par des standards humains. Il y avait eu quelque chose qui s’apparentait à… de la danse, en fait. Il cherche tout ce à quoi il peut penser, et rougit fortement quand « mouvements similaires à une danse » est mentionné comme l’un des comportements observés chez les mâles de plusieurs espèces pour courtiser leurs congénères. Maintenant qu’il l’a remarqué, c’est pratiquement constant. Erik est toujours en train de bouger doucement autour de lui, oscillant légèrement. Il se rapproche également de plus en plus de Charles, comme s’il testait ses limites.

 

Charles ne sait pas trop comment une femelle requin est supposée exprimer son intérêt en retour, alors il se contente de laisser Erik se rapprocher. Ne pas s’enfuir, c’est un bon signe chez la plupart des espèces, non ? Charles l’espère, en tout cas. Il espère aussi qu’il ne va pas avoir une érection pendant la fête des vacances et traumatiser les enfants. Heureusement, Erik n’est pas encore là, alors Charles peut continuer de punaiser des banderoles vertes et rouges. Il y en a aussi des bleues et blanches, et la salle de classe est une explosion de couleurs, des banderoles de Noël au  drapeau de Kwanzaa en passant par les fruits que Patrice a ramené de chez lui.

 

Wanda et Pietro sont fascinés par toutes les fêtes d’hiver qui ne sont pas Noël, et comme toujours, Charles fait un cours dessus et laisse tous ceux qui veulent expliquer les traditions de leurs familles le faire. C’est une bonne leçon d’éducation civique pour une journée où personne n’est de toute façon concentré. La dernière heure de la journée est réservée à la fête, et Erik arrive à l’heure, amenant un autre plat au saumon. C’est tout autant un soulagement cette fois-ci, au milieu des gâteaux, des cookies et des bonbons, et Charles le remercie doucement. Erik lui répond d’un grand sourire plein de dents dignes d’un dessin animé. Charles essaye de ne pas frémir.

 

Durant toute la journée de samedi, Charles se demande si un dîner de famille avec les jeunes enfants d’un homme peut compter comme un rendez-vous, jusqu’à ce que Raven arrive le soir même et qu’il doive aller la chercher. La première chose qu’elle lui dit, c’est qu’il a l’air agité, et Charles rougit. « Je suppose que je le suis. Un peu. »

 

« Oh, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? L’homme-requin t’a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui ? » dit-elle en jetant son sac à l’arrière de la voiture.

 

« Je ne suis même pas sûr, » dit Charles. Il lui explique la situation pendant qu’il la ramène à la maison. Raven l’écoute et hoche résolument de la tête à la fin du récit.

 

« Je pense que ça compte comme un rendez-vous, Charles. »

 

« Et s’il le faisait juste parce que je l’ai invité à boire le thé ? »

 

« Pas avec toutes cette histoire de cercles et tout. En plus, est-ce que les requins rendent des visites de courtoisie ? »

 

« Ceux qui sont partiellement humains le pourraient, mais tu marques un point. »

 

« Crois-moi, c’est un rendez-vous. Je te parie dix dollars qu’il va tenter une approche. »

 

« Un gentleman ne fait pas de paris comme ça, » répond Charles, guindé, et Raven se moque de lui. Le dimanche après-midi, elle traîne sur son lit et lui propose des conseils vestimentaires alors qu’il essaye de choisir un haut.

 

« Si tu veux absolument porter un pull, met le bleu, il fait ressortir tes yeux. » Charles l’enfile et le passe par-dessus le jean que Raven lui a fait mettre. « Oh, » dit-elle, « C’est carrément pas mal ! Prend ça. »

 

« Tu penses ? »

 

« Oui. Et porte le collier que je t’ai offert. Les requins aiment les choses qui brillent, non ? »

 

« J’ai entendu dire que ça les attire, » admet Charles, et il enfile le médaillon en argent quand Erik arrive. Charles est à l’étage, jetant un dernier coup d’oeil au miroir. Il entend Raven ouvrir la porte et essaye de ne pas dévaler les escaliers comme un adolescent. Erik se tient devant la porte, l’air nerveux, et Raven rit doucement.

 

« Je le jure, je suis vraiment sa soeur. »

 

« Elle l’est, » dit Charles en descendant les escaliers. Erik se détend, et son étrange regard  semble être attiré par la lueur au cou de Charles. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir parlé de Raven plus tôt. Elle me rend visite pour les vacances. »

 

Raven tend la main et Erik la serre, le regard toujours fixé sur Charles. Charles avale sa salive et se dirige dans la cuisine pour prendre son saladier de légumes. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Erik ? »

 

« Non, merci, » dit Erik alors qu’il l’observe depuis l’entrée de la pièce.

 

« D’accord. » Charles essaye de ne pas paraître autant à bout de souffle que ce qu’il est réellement, et suit Erik jusqu’à la voiture. Il est un peu surpris de ne pas voir les jumeaux à l’arrière, et Erik a un petit rire quand il lui en fait part.

 

« Ils peuvent s’occuper d’eux-même pour un temps assez court, » dit Erik doucement. Il passe son bras autour du siège de Charles alors qu’il recule pour retourner sur la route, son cou parfait tendu vers l’arrière pour regarder. Il regarde Charles dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de tendre la main vers le levier de vitesse pour avancer. Charles espère qu’il n’est pas en train de rougir et se demande ce qu’émet son champ électrique actuellement.

 

« J’ai décidé d’apporter un mélange de légumes. Est-ce que vous avez du bacon que je puisse cuisiner avec ? »

 

« Les jumeaux adorent le bacon, » dit Erik, et Charles adore le fait que si les jumeaux aiment quelque chose, ça signifie automatiquement qu’il y en aura à la maison.

 

« Bien. » Il fait une pause. « Est-ce que vous pouvez digérer les matières végétales ? »

 

« Non. Ça me rend malade. »

 

« Oh, eh bien on ne voudrait pas qu’une telle chose arrive. »

 

« Non, » répond Erik avec un sourire brillant. « On ne le veut pas. »


	13. Chapter 13

L’odeur de Charles emplit la voiture, et Erik doit se concentrer fort sur sa conduite. ça n’aide pas que la fréquence électrique de Charles soit devenue très engageante, et Erik fait très attention de ne pas jeter le moindre coup d’oeil dans sa direction dans la dernière portion du trajet. Il sait que les yeux bleus et qu’un éclat d’argent pourraient l’hypnotiser. Les humains n’aiment pas ne pas parler, mais Charles reste silencieux et ne semble pas s’en soucier. Il tient juste son saladier et regarde Erik conduire. Ils arrivent rapidement à la maison et les jumeaux se précipitent pour accueillir leur professeur, qui rayonne et leur promet que les légumes ne seront pas gluants. Il les laisse le guider à l’intérieur, où Erik prend le saladier  des mains de Charles pour le poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, laissant les feuilles raides tranquilles pendant que ses petits tirent Charles à travers toute la maison, désireux de lui montrer leur petit territoire. Erik sourit et vérifie le rôti de boeuf. Il est presque assez cuit pour les petits. La viande crue a un meilleur goût, mais il est censé cuire tout ce qu’il donne aux jumeaux. Il jette également un oeil à la petite portion qu’il avait coupé à l’avance pour Charles, qui est bien moins rouge, et vérifie que la table est bien dressée alors que Charles revient dans la cuisine.

 

« Comment aimez-vous votre viande ? » demande Erik.

 

« Hm, à point, s’il vous plaît. »

 

« Je pense que votre morceau est prêt alors. Qu’allez-vous faire avec les feuilles ? »

 

« Je vais vous montrer. »

 

La viande cuite a besoin d’un peu de temps avant de pouvoir être coupée, alors Erik a le temps d’observer Charles trancher quelques morceaux de bacon et les faire frire dans une poêle.

 

« Vous pensez vraiment qu’ils vont aimer ? »

 

« Eh bien, leur utilisation du mot gluant pointe vers une cuisson trop longue, et c’est quelque chose que je peux facilement réparer. »

 

« Ils me disent toujours de cuire plus les aliments, pas moins. »

 

« L’Agence ? » demande Charles. Erik acquiesce. « Je pense qu’ils parlent seulement de la viande, Erik. Les légumes n’ont presque pas besoin de cuisson. » Il sourit. « Vous verrez. »

 

Et c’est vrai, l’odeur de la verdure est bien moins forte comme ça. Erik tranche le boeuf et appelle les enfants pour se mettre à table quand Charles lui indique que les légumes sont prêts. Ils ont l’air croquants et doux plutôt que gélatineux, et Wanda laisse échapper un petit cri de joie quand elle les goûte. Erik se retient de se pencher et de mordiller Charles pour lui montrer sa gratitude et son affection. Pietro mange même ses légumes en premier, et les deux enfants en redemandent. Charles est ravi d’obéir, et leur demande ce qu’ils veulent pour Noël et ce qu’ils prévoient de faire pendant les vacances. Il écoute attentivement leurs réponses.

 

« Et vous, M. Xavier ? »

 

« Eh bien, ma soeur est là, alors je devrai lui demander ce qu’elle a prévu. »

 

Erik n’a pas besoin de bombarder Charles de questions, ses enfants le font pour lui. Raven est un peu plus jeune, et vit dans une vieille maison qui appartient à leur famille, dans un État éloigné. Elle laisse apparemment les gens filmer des choses là bas, et les jumeaux sont bien sûr immédiatement intéressés. Erik ne comprend pas vraiment les films ou beaucoup d’autres choses que les humains font, mais les jumeaux aiment ça. Charles est heureux d’en parler pendant qu’Erik mange en se perdant un peu dans le collier qu’il porte. Il brille comme des écailles de poisson, et ne fait qu’intensifier son besoin de mordre.

 

Après le dîner, les jumeaux enfilent leurs bottes et sortent jouer dans le jardin. Charles semble surpris, alors Erik lui sourit. « Ils peuvent voir dans le noir, alors pourquoi pas ? »

 

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Charles pose les mains entre la fenêtre et son visage pour couper la lumière qui se reflète sur la vitre et observe l’obscurité. « A quel point pouvez-vous voir dans l’obscurité, Erik ? »

 

Erik s’approche tout près du dos de Charles. « Presque aussi bien que je vous vois vous, maintenant. »

 

Le champ de Charles s’enflamme et il se tourne. Ses yeux s’écarquillent quand il réalise à quel point Erik est proche. Erik encercle Charles de ses bras et sourit de toutes ses dents. Charles avale sa salive, le dos contre le verre. « E-Erik… » Il semble surpris mais pas réticent, alors Erik se penche et l’embrasse avec précaution, juste une pression chaste de ses lèvres contre celles de Charles. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il ne mord pas, même quand Charles soupire doucement tout contre lui. Erik s’attarde un très, très long moment, puis se recule pour regarder Charles dans les yeux. « Donc, » Charles dit en lui souriant, « c’est un rendez-vous. »

 

« Oui. » Erik mordille doucement à l’angle de la mâchoire de Charles, ce qui le fait tressaillir.

 

« Merci ! »

 

Erik ricane et passe son doigt le long de la chaîne d’argent jusqu’à atteindre le pendentif de Charles. « Ça me rend fou depuis tout à l’heure. »

 

« Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? » murmure Charles.

 

« D’une manière qui me donne envie de te mordre, » ronronne Erik en prenant le médaillon dans sa main. Charles couine.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils savent qu’ils devraient probablement laisser Papa et M. Xavier seuls, mais les jumeaux s’ennuient au bout d’un moment alors ils lancent leurs dernières boules de neige avant de se précipiter à l’intérieur, où l’air est chargé d’odeurs étranges et d’électricité. Papa et M. Xavier sont sur le canapé et se séparent vivement quand ils entendent la porte s’ouvrir.

 

« De retour ? » demande Papa, l’air amusé. M. Xavier rougit fort, et Wanda se retient de rire.

 

« Oui, Papa. On peut avoir du chocolat chaud ? »

 

« Bien sûr, » dit Papa en se levant pour le préparer. Ce n’est pas compliqué, mais Papa aime faire bouillir l’eau lui-même, et comme l’Agence serait prête à fondre sur Papa comme un méchant oiseau de proie si les jumeaux se brûlaient, ils le laissent faire. M. Xavier va avec lui, et Papa lui prépare une tasse aussi, puis tout le monde s’assoit dans le salon pour le siroter dans le calme. Wanda aime être tranquille parfois, et M. Xavier est bon à ça. Papa est assis près de lui, et tout est bien et agréable.

 

Wanda et Pietro ne dorment pas autant que les enfants normaux, alors ils sont toujours debout quand M. Xavier baille et dit qu’il devrait rentrer. « Vous voulez venir avec nous ? » demande Papa, et ils en ont envie. Ils s’installent sur la banquette arrière et chantent des chansons de Noël durant tout le trajet. M. Xavier se joint à eux, et sa voix est aussi agréable que son électricité l’est habituellement. Papa se contente de conduire en souriant légèrement.

 

Quand ils arrivent à la maison de M. Xavier, il sort de la voiture avec le saladier  vide qui contenait les légumes et remercie Papa pour le dîner. « Avec plaisir, Charles, » dit Papa, tout sourire. M. Xavier rougit et va à la porte, où une belle femme blonde lui ouvre et le laisse rentrer.

 

« Qui c’est, Papa ? »

 

« C’est sa soeur, Raven. Elle reste avec lui pour Noël. »

 

Le lendemain, Papa reçoit un appel. D’habitude, il déteste les appels parce qu’ils viennent de l’Agence, mais il vient de M. Xavier et ça le fait sourire. Ils discutent un moment, puis Papa raccroche et leur demande si ça les ennuie qu’il les laisse à une babysitter pour un moment. Ils ne se souviennent même pas de la dernière fois que c’est arrivé, mais promettent de bien se comporter. Ils sont un peu nerveux d’accueillir un étranger dans la maison, mais se sentent mieux quand ils apprennent que la soeur de M. Xavier s’est portée volontaire pour s’occuper d’eux un moment. C’est une étrangère, mais elle est l’étrangère de M. Xavier, alors elle n'appellera certainement pas l’Agence sans qu’ils le méritent.

 

« Où vas-tu, Papa ? » La dernière fois qu’ils ont eu une babysitter, Papa avait dû aller à l’Agence et ça avait pris des heures. Oncle Logan leur avait appris à jouer au Poker. Avant ça, il n’y avait que Papa, même s’ils savent quel quelqu’un a dû aider quand Maman était très malade.

 

« A l’aquarium. »

 

Pietro grimace, parce qu’ils adorent l’aquarium et veulent y aller aussi. Papa sourit. « Je vous y emmènerai avant qu’il ne ferme pour Noël, promis. » ça calme même Pietro, parce que Papa tient toujours ses promesses.

 

« Okay Papa, » dit Pietro, « mais ne l’oublie pas. »

 

« Je n’oublierai pas, » dit Papa avant d’aller choisir quels vêtements porter parce que c’est soudainement important. Wanda aime beaucoup quand il porte du noir et le lui fait savoir. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et la laisse choisir parmi ses hauts noirs, ainsi qu’un pantalon pour aller avec. « Tu es sûre que ça ne fait pas peur ? » demande Papa, et Wanda secoue la tête.

 

« M. Xavier ne pense pas que tu fais peur, Papa. » Papa sourit, retire les vêtements et les étale pour demain. Il s’assoit en sous-vêtements pour écrire une liste de choses que Raven pourrait avoir besoin de savoir sur Pietro et Wanda. Wanda lit par dessus son épaule et vérifie qu’il n’oublie rien.

 

Mardi, ils grimpent dans la voiture avec quelques affaires et des livres et se rendent chez M. Xavier. Cette fois-ci, ils entrent dans la maison et rencontrent Raven, qui leur sourit et n’a pas un mouvement de recul quand ils lui sourient aussi.

 

« Wow, vos dents sont super cool ! Je suis Raven, et on va bien s’amuser. »

 

« J’espère, » dit Papa en jetant à Pietro et Wanda le regard qui veut dire  _ tenez-vous correctement _ . « Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, » dit-il à Raven en lui donnant la liste qu’il a écrite.

 

Raven sourit. « Merci. Je pense que ça ira. »

 

« Et tu peux toujours m’appeler si tu as besoin, » dit M. Xavier en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Papa n’en a pas parce qu’ils lui font mal à la tête quand il les utilise, mais il sourit à M. Xavier.

 

« Très bien, » dit Papa. « On devrait être rentrés à six heures. Soyez sages. »

 

« Oui, Papa, » dit Wanda. Pietro et elle les saluent tandis que M. Xavier part avec Papa. Raven fait de même puis sourit.

 

« Bon. Puisqu’on ne peut pas aller à l’aquarium, qu’allons nous faire ? »

 

Et il y a tellement de choses humaines à faire que c’est dur d’en choisir une seule pour commencer. Ils regardent deux films entiers, et entre temps ils font des cookies qui sortent un peu trop croquants du four mais qui sont bons quand même, pendant que Raven leur raconte sa vie dans leur maison familiale et toutes les choses intéressantes qui se passent là bas.


	15. Chapter 15

Ça fait longtemps que Charles n’est pas allé à l’aquarium, et il est content de combiner un rendez-vous avec une visite  de reconnaissance pour une éventuelle sortie scolaire. Il a eu quelques doutes quant au choix de destination pour Erik, mais ça avait été l’un des seuls choix disponibles qui pourrait intéresser un requin, et Erik semble plus en forme alors qu’il se gare sur l’une des places du parking. Charles lui sourit et Erik le lui rend avec toutes ses dents. Il sort de la voiture et laisse Charles le guider dans le bâtiment. Erik regarde autour de lui, curieux, pendant que Charles achète les entrées, et sourit la bouche fermée à la réceptionniste quand elle les leur donne.

 

« Bien, » dit Charles, « par où devrions-nous commencer ? »

 

« Les requins, évidemment, » dit Erik, tout sourire, avant de les guider vers le réservoir massif. Charles frissonne en observant ces formes qui se glissent perpétuellement devant eux alors qu’Erik lit l’écriteau qui indique que toutes ces créatures seront bientôt relâchées dans la nature.

 

« Ils sont tellement beaux, » soupire Charles, et Erik cligne de sa troisième paupière.

 

« Je suis content que tu le pense. » Il n’y a personne autour d’eux, alors Erik se penche pour mordre gentiment la joue de Charles, les pointes de ses dents acérées lui procurant une sensation délicate contre sa peau. Charles frissonne, et Erik sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents, semblant encore moins humain que Charles l’ait jamais vu. Charles déglutit difficilement, et s’écarte légèrement quand un couple âgé arrive, les articulations grinçantes. Erik sourit et se concentre sur les requins pendant un moment. Ils semblent savoir ce qu’il est, parce qu’ils viennent régulièrement à la vitre pour le regarder comme s’ils essayaient de le comprendre. Erik les fixe, à quelques centimètres seulement d’un monde totalement différent. Charles observe Erik tout autant que les requins, le souffle coupé.

 

Erik finit par se détourner de la glace et sourit à Charles, l’air aussi espiègle qu’inhumain. « Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? »

 

« Eh bien, il y a une nouvelle exposition sur les poissons tropicaux… »

 

« Alors allons-y. »

 

Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir, et ils avancent bien pendant une heure. Charles adore la fraîcheur et le calme, ainsi que la douce lumière bleu-verte. Il en fait part à Erik, qui sourit tristement. «  Pour moi, c’est presque comme si j’étais rentré à la maison. »

 

« Erik… »

 

« Je suis heureux d’être ici avec toi. »

 

« Bien. » Charles ne devrait pas être surpris quand Erik le mord à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur l’épaule. La pointe de ses dents se fait sentir à travers sa veste, le faisant frissonner. « P-pas en public, s’il te plaît. » Erik regarde autour d’eux, parce qu’il n’y a absolument personne d’autre qu’eux vers l'aquarium des raies manta, et Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire.

 

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais quand même. » Erik ricane, mais acquiesce et prend la main de Charles à la place. Il la serre doucement, hésitant. Charles la serre à son tour, et ils se tiennent la main tout au long des différentes expositions. Erik est fasciné par chacune d’entre elles, et particulièrement par un large banc de poissons argentés. Il les fixe encore et encore, puis cligne de sa troisième paupière et secoue légèrement la tête.

 

« Erik ? »

 

« Pardon. Tu as faim ? Moi, j’ai faim. »

 

Charles sourit. « Alors allons faire une pause déjeuner. »

 

La cafétéria de l’aquarium est tout simplement médiocre, mais leur procure un peu d’amusement quand l’assemblée voit Erik prendre cinq steak hachés pour hamburger et rien d’autre. « Haltérophile ? » demande la caissière, et Erik cligne à nouveau de sa troisième paupière.

 

« ... Non. »

 

« ... Okay, » dit-elle avant de lui donner nerveusement son ticket de caisse.

 

« Je te l’offre, » dit Charles, et il paye pour le repas d’Erik en plus du sien, un peu plus normal.

 

« Merci? »

 

« Tu m’as fait à manger. »

 

« Je t’ai fait apporter des légumes. »

 

Charles rit. « Ce n’était pas un problème ! »

 

« Merci, d’ailleurs. Les jumeaux se plaignent moins. »

 

« De rien. Est-ce que tu voudrais que l’on aille au restaurant un de ces soirs ?Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ça. »

 

« J’aime les endroits calmes. Tu pensais à un endroit calme ? »

 

« Il se trouve que oui. » Il parle de son bar à sushi préféré, et Erik l’écoute, concentré comme un prédateur sur sa proie. « Je pense juste que tu pourrais aimer l’endroit, » finit par dire Charles, marquant une pause  pour manger son sandwich.

 

« Je pense que je pourrais. »

 

Après le déjeuner, ils visitent les concombres de mer dans le bassin  tactile, parce qu’Erik a dit qu’il est sûr qu’il ne les mangera pas, maintenant. « Ils sont délicieux, » ajoute-t-il en en caressant un délicatement de ses longs doigts.

 

« J’ai entendu dire que les japonais les mangent, » dit Charles en remontant sa manche pour en toucher un. « Les jumeaux vont adorer ça. » Charles sourit. « Et tout le reste de la classe, si je peux mettre une sortie scolaire en place à la rentrée. »

 

Erik hoche la tête, retire sa main de l’eau et la secoue pour la sécher. Ils font un dernier tour des lieux pour voir chaque exposition avant de partir. Erik fait faire deux pièces souvenir en sortant, chacune avec le dessin du requin. Charles sourit et lui prend la main.

 

Raven et les jumeaux jouent au Poker avec des bonbons en guise de mise quand Charles et Erik arrivent, et avant même que Charles puisse s’inquiéter, Erik éclate de rire. « Leur oncle leur avait appris à jouer. »

 

« Leur oncle ? »

 

« Oncle Logan ! » dit Wanda en empilant ses gains. « Il est drôle, mais il voyage beaucoup. »

 

« Il est comme Papa, » ajoute Pietro, « mais différent. »


	16. Chapter 16

Erik n’oublie pas sa promesse et emmène les jumeaux à l’aquarium avant de sortir à nouveau avec Charles. Ils adorent l’endroit, comme à chaque fois qu’ils visitent un aquarium, et filent directement voir les requins. Ils se pressent contre la paroi et saluent leurs congénères. Erik les suit et sourit.

 

« Est-ce que M. Xavier les a aimés ? » demande Pietro.

 

« Oui, » dit Erik en regardant les requins nager.

 

« Bien, » dit Wanda. « Papa, est-ce qu’on peut faire plus de pièces requin ? »

 

« Pietro et toi pouvez en faire une chacun. Rappelez-le moi avant de partir. »

 

Les jumeaux hochent la tête et guident Erik à travers l’aquarium avec leur entrain habituel. Ils adorent chaque exposition, et le banc de poissons leur donne faim aussi. Ils commandent des burgers et sourient au caissier quand il fixe le plateau d’Erik. « Doux Jésus, » marmonne-t-il en encaissant le tout. Wanda semble un peu blessée par le commentaire, alors Erik passe son bras autour de ses épaules quand ils s’assoient.

 

« Je fais peur, Papa ? »

 

« Juste un peu, ma chérie. »

 

« Les gens ont peur des requins, » dit Pietro en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une bouchée gigantesque de son burger. Wanda se déride au fur et à mesure du repas, et retrouve son air enjoué d’ici à ce qu’ils partent. Erik n’a pas besoin qu’on lui rappelle de faire les pièces et considère qu’il est libéré de ses obligations envers ses petits pour suffisamment longtemps pour que Charles l’emmène au restaurant ce soir-là.

 

Charles conduit parce qu’Erik ne connaît pas le chemin. Erik ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être un peu nerveux. D’habitude, quand quelqu’un d’autre le conduit, c’est en lien avec l’Agence, et ça ne signifie jamais rien de bon. C’est différent ce soir, cependant, et l’odeur de Charles l’aide à se le rappeler. Il s’enfonce un peu plus dans son siège, se sentant plutôt confiant car il sait que Raven garde à nouveau les enfants chez Charles. Ils l’apprécient et le sentiment semble être mutuel.

 

« Je suis content que Raven aime bien les petits, » dit Erik. Il jette un oeil à Charles puis se force à regarder ailleurs pour ne pas le mordre pendant qu’il conduit.

 

Charles sourit. « Moi aussi. C’est pas vraiment son genre de garder des enfants, mais elle dit qu’ils sont de bonne compagnie. »

 

Erik acquiesce et laisse Charles parler d’un article de génétique durant le reste du trajet. Il ne comprend pas toute la science mais c’est intéressant. Comme promis, l’endroit est calme et l’ambiance tamisée. Il y a des lanternes de papier bleu-vert, et ça lui rappelle l’aquarium. Il sourit en gardant ses lèvres fermées pour ne pas effrayer la serveuse. Elle lui sourit en retour et les guide jusqu’à leur table, dans un coin encore plus calme et tamisé.

 

« C’est Logan qui m’a montré tout ça, » dit Erik alors qu’ils regardent le menu.

 

« Oh ? Je voulais en savoir plus à son sujet. »

 

« C’est un autre Produit d’Expérimentation, mais dans l’autre sens. D’homme à bête. »

 

« Je vois. »

 

« Il a des griffes, et des sens et un instinct très développés. Je l’ai rencontré à un meeting de IE quand Magda était mourante. »

 

« ... Inhumains Ensemble ? » Erik acquiesce. C’est un souvenir malheureux, comme tous ceux qu’il a de la période où Magda était malade, mais Logan est vraiment le meilleur ami qu’Erik a. Le seul, réellement.

 

« Je suis désolé, Erik. Ne te force pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas. »

 

Erik hausse les épaules. « Ça ne me gêne pas. L’Agence allait m’enlever les petits, et IE m’a aidé à les garder. Logan vieillit doucement, et est dans les parages depuis le début. Il connaît mieux l’Agence que les agents eux-mêmes, et savait ce qu’ils avaient besoin de voir chez moi, à quel point je devais agir de manière humaine.

 

Charles grogne. « Comme si le nombre de fois où tu clignes de ta troisième paupière avait la moindre importance vis à vis de ta qualité de parent. »

 

Erik sourit. « Logan avait dit quelque chose du genre, et m’avait donné des gouttes d’atropine pour les yeux. »

 

« Il a l’air d’être un homme au sens plutôt pratique. »

 

« Il l’est. Il ne ne nous a pas encore rendu  visite ici, mais il ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit. »

 

Ils parlent d’autre chose quand ils reçoivent leurs plats, celui de Charles rempli de rouleaux et de légumes, celui d’Erik de petits cubes de poisson cru. Erik montre toutes ses bonnes manières d’humain durant tout le repas, et ne mord pas Charles avant qu’ils ne soient de nouveau dans la voiture. A ce moment-là, il ne peut plus résister et se penche par dessus la console centrale pour mordre l’épaule de Charles. Doucement, parce qu’il ne veut pas déchirer ses vêtements, mais suffisamment fort. Charles laisse échapper un cri de surprise, glisse les clés dans le contact et laisse ses mains sur le volant. Ses petites dents perlées tiennent sa lèvre inférieure. Il grésille dans la tête d’Erik, et Erik grogne en le mordant encore et encore de la même douce manière. Il sent la forme de l’épaule de Charles du bout de ses dents avant de l’attraper sous le bras de la même manière qu’il aurait autrefois attrapé une femelle par son aileron. Il mord un peu plus fort et Charles tremble, gémissant quand Erik libère son bras pour lui mordre le cou, extrêmement prudente avec ses dents aussi pointues que des couteaux. Charles a un goût délicieux et Erik frotte la pointe de ses dents contre sa peau si douce, attentif à ne pas la percer.


	17. Chapter 17

Wanda aime bien rester avec Raven, et Pietro également. Ils aiment bien la maison de M. Xavier aussi, alors ça ne les gêne pas quand Papa et M. Xavier rentrent plus tard que prévu. Ils remontent le chemin en se tenant la main, et l’électricité de M. Xavier grésille. Il est un peu rose et ses yeux brillent. Wanda est certaine que c’est un bon signe, et Papa a l’air un peu fier, ce qui est encore mieux. Raven sourit de toutes ses dents à M. Xavier.

 

« Tu es au courant que tu as dépassé ton couvre-feu, jeune homme ? »

 

« On a été distraits, » dit M. Xavier en devenant encore plus rose.

 

Wanda se retient de glousser, mais pas Raven, se moquant de son frère et l’invitant à la cuisine avec Papa pour un verre. C’est du scotch, l’une de ces boissons d’adulte que Papa ne boit pas souvent. Wanda plisse le nez et Pietro tire la langue. Il rient tous à ça et Erik dit que le scotch c’est un goût qu’on apprend à apprécier, avant de siroter le liquide doré. Ça sent comme le brûlé, mais Papa et M. Xavier et Raven le boivent tous. Pendant ce temps, M. Xavier sert un verre de lait à Wanda et Pietro, et ils boivent le liquide doux en se demandant pourquoi les adultes sont si bizarres. Ils parlent pendant un moment, puis il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Papa rayonne presque, et Wanda gigotte de bonheur dans son siège.

 

Ils ne revoient pas M. Xavier avant Noël, mais Papa utilise volontairement le téléphone pour lui parler la veille. Papa déteste parler au téléphone, mais il se tient là avec l’appareil entre ses mains et un sourire, parlant de l’école et des festivités de Noël et de sciences pendant que Pietro examine les paquets sous le sapin. Il a l’interdiction de les secouer. Wanda va vérifier que le poisson séché est à sa place puis rejoint Pietro jusqu’à ce que Papa vienne les chasser de la pile de cadeaux.

 

« Vous découvrirez ce que c’est demain. »

 

« Oui, Papa, » dit Pietro en levant les yeux au ciel. Papa fait claquer ses dents dans leur direction et ils rient. Ils courent dehors parce qu’ils sont trop remontés pour aller se coucher. Papa vient avec eux et les laisse s’unir contre lui le temps d’une bataille de boules de neige avant d’insister pour qu’ils aillent au lit. Ils savent qu’ils ne vont pas dormir, mais vont quand même au lit et se réveillent le lendemain matin. Ils dévalent les escaliers pour découvrir que le poisson séché a disparu, qu’encore plus de paquets sont apparus, et que Papa est endormi sur le fauteuil. Wanda le secoue doucement pour le réveiller pendant que Pietro trie les cadeaux entre ceux pour lui, ceux pour Wanda et ceux pour Papa.

 

« Tiens, Papa, » dit Pietro en lui passant un paquet brun. « C’est de la part d’Oncle Logan. »

 

Il se trouve que c’est un long couteau brillant, qui tient parfaitement dans la main de Papa. Pietro et Wanda reçoivent chacun un couteau pliant plus petit, empaquetés dans le même papier marron. Ils ont envoyé à la dernière adresse d’Oncle Logan un pantalon confortable de la bonne taille avec une lettre et des dessins des jumeaux, et espèrent qu’il les a bien reçus.

 

Comme toujours à Noël, Papa leur parle de Maman et de leur premier Noël tous ensemble, quand il y avait eu une coupure d’électricité et qu’ils avaient ouvert les cadeaux à la lumière des bougies. « Ils étaient presque tous pour vous, » dit Papa, ses bras entourant Wanda et Pietro qui l’ont rejoint et se sont assis sur les bras du fauteuil. « Des vêtements, des jeux et des anneaux de dentition. »

 

« Est-ce qu’on machouillait tout quand nos dents poussaient, Papa ? » demande Wanda, comme toujours.

 

« Presque tout, » dit Papa en venant mordiller sa joue puis celle de Pietro. « Mais on a fait avec. Parce qu’on vous aimai. »

 

« Est-ce qu’on était mignons, bébé ? » demande Wanda.

 

« Très mignons, » dit Papa en les prenant dans ses bras. Ils s’éloignent graduellement pour ouvrir leurs autres cadeaux, et passent le reste de la journée à lire de nouveaux livres et à faire des requins de neige. Wanda met son jouet à mordiller de côté pour un jour plus ennuyeux, parce qu’elle ne veut pas le détruire tout de suite. La piscine est toujours gelée, donc ils ne peuvent pas prendre un bain de Noël comme l’an dernier, mais ils peuvent faire du patin à glace dessus, et c’est presque aussi bien.

 

Le lendemain de Noël, ou Boxing Day d’après M. Xavier, le voit venir avec Raven et des ingrédients pour faire de meilleurs chocolats chauds. Ils montrent comment faire à Papa, et lui racontent leur propre fête de Noël, qui a été calme, pendant que Wanda et Pietro jouent avec leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Ils ne prêtent pas vraiment attention à la conversation, mais ils lèvent les yeux à temps pour voir Papa mordiller la manche de M. Xavier, ce qui le fait rougir. Sa signature électrique semble ravie, cependant, et il s’approche de Papa pendant que Raven rit de quelque chose qu’il a dit. Alors que Wanda regarde, Papa bouge légèrement pour attraper délicatement le poignet nu de M. Xavier entre ses dents, le mâchant tout doucement.


	18. Chapter 18

Charles ne sait pas trop encore combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir comme ça. Il rêve des dents d’Erik et se réveille empêtré dans des draps collants. Il a l’impression d’être redevenu un adolescent, à bout de souffle, dans le flou et excité, et il espère vraiment être capable de se maîtriser avant le début du prochain semestre.

 

Erik ne l’aide absolument pas en l’embrassant et le mordant à chaque occasion, se collant contre lui pour lui mordiller l’oreille. Charles ne sait même pas à quoi s’attendre niveau sexe, mais il veut le découvrir. Raven, bien évidemment, joue sa mauvaise conscience en trouvant tout ce qu’elle peut sur les habitudes d’accouplement des requins et en laissant tous les articles à portée de vue de Charles. Aussi énervante qu’elle puisse être, elle va beaucoup manquer à Charles quand elle rentrera à Westchester.

 

Comme à son habitude, elle organise une énorme soirée pour le nouvel an dans la vieille propriété, et doit rentrer le trente.

 

Les jumeaux en sont mécontents, et font promettre à Raven de ne pas les oublier et de revenir. Elle leur assure que ce sera le cas, et les laisse s’entasser dans la voiture de Charles pour l’accompagner à l’aéroport le jour de son départ. Erik attend à la maison parce qu’il n’y a pas de place pour lui, et Charles est très touché par sa confiance. Il conduit avec plus d’attention que d’habitude à cause de sa précieuse cargaison.

 

Bien évidemment, Raven le remarque et prend un air beaucoup trop amusé à cause de ça. Ils dépassent une camionnette blanche de l’Agence sur la route, et les jumeaux lui tirent la langue, mais ils réussissent à aller à l’aéroport et revenir sans incident.

 

Raven laisse les jumeaux lui dire au revoir en la mordant lorsqu’ils sont au terminal, et ils sont un peu abattus sur le chemin du retour.

 

Erik sort de la maison pour les accueillir et serre les jumeaux fort dans ses bras. Le coeur de Charles se serre, et il rejoint l’embrassade sans vraiment réfléchir. Erik se penche par dessus la tête des jumeaux et mord la joue de Charles avant qu’ils rentrent tous à l’intérieur, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

 

La maison est bien vide sans Raven, et même si Charles n’est pas vraiment intéressé par les fêtes du nouvel an, il est content quand Erik l’appelle le lendemain pour l’inviter à rencontrer Logan et pour regarder les festivités à la télé. « Logan est là ? » demande Charles.

 

« Arrivé la nuit dernière. Il est curieux à ton propos. »

 

Charles aussi se demande qui est vraiment Logan, et arrive à huit heure du soir avec des légumes et une bouteille de champagne. Erik lui ouvre la porte en lui souriant, puis le guide jusqu’à la cuisine, où les jumeaux observent un homme trapus, hirsute et très musclé vérifier la cuisson du saumon au four.

 

« Logan, » dit Erik, « voici Charles. »

 

Logan referme le four et se redresse. Il se retourne et observe Charles avant de tendre une main massive. « Salut. »

 

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » dit Charles. Logan montre toutes ses dents à l’allure canine en lui souriant.

 

« De même. Et tu peux me tutoyer. »

 

Les jumeaux ont l’air ravis, lui racontent ce qu’ils ont prévu pour le repas et lui demandent quel légume il a prévu cette fois.

 

Charles sourit et les laisse l’aider à couper et cuire le brocoli à la vapeur pendant qu’il râpe du fromage pour aller avec.

 

Une cuillère de protéines semble aider à faire avaler la pilule, parce que les jumeaux adorent tout autant le résultat final que le délicieux saumon ou le pain maison de Logan. Logan parle de ses voyages et pose des questions à Charles, et, le mieux de tout, emmène les jumeaux dehors après le dîner, laissant Charles et Erik seuls pour ranger. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et Erik l’encercle de ses bras pendant qu’il rince les dernières assiettes. Charles frémit et laisse Erik l’observer silencieusement par dessus son épaule. Dès que la tâche est finie, Erik mord son cou, lui faisant sentir ces pointes au tranchant inimaginable, aussi mortelles que des couteaux.

 

Charles penche la tête pour offrir plus de peau à Erik, pour être une meilleure proie, et Erik ronronne et le mord un peu plus fort, le faisant gémir. Les mains rugueuses d’Erik se glissent sous le haut de Charles et attrapent ses hanches alors qu’il le couvre à nouveau de morsures. Charles fond dans les bras d’Erik et le laisse le guider jusqu’au canapé, où il s’assoit avant d’attirer Charles sur ses genoux en l’embrassant avec fougue. Une dent tranche la lèvre inférieure de Charles et il halète quand Erik suce la fine blessure, lui arrachant une sensation qui descend tout droit jusqu’à son entrejambe.

 

Erik doit sentir que Charles est bien plus excité qu’effrayé, ronronnant et saisissant les fesses de Charles à pleines mains.

 

« On monte ? » grogne-t-il, faisant rougir Charles.

 

« Mais les jumeaux - »

 

« Savent ce qu’on fait et ont Logan pour les surveiller quelques minutes. Veux-tu me suivre ? »

 

« Oui, » murmure Charles. Il couine quand Erik le soulève et se dirige vers les escaliers. Personne n’a porté Charles depuis son enfance, et il s’accroche, le coeur battant. Il ne peut s’empêcher de trembler, et Erik grogne joyeusement, caressant son cou du bout de son nez alors qu’il les emmène jusqu’à sa chambre.

 

« Magnifique, » ronronne Erik, la voix basse et rauque, et Charles l’embrasse, gagnant une autre petite coupure qui le fait gémir doucement. Erik grogne et ferme la porte d’un coup de pied, portant Charles jusqu’au grand lit et l’allongeant sur la couverture bleue.


	19. Chapter 19

Plus tard, Erik aura besoin d’être à nouveau humain et de se préoccuper de ses petits et de tout le reste. Mais à cet instant il n’y a que Charles, qui se tortille et halète alors qu’Erik lui retire ses vêtements, révélant toute cette peau incroyablement douce. Elle est si pâle, si parfaite. Erik glisse ses mains dessus, et Charles gémit, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus pour les plonger dans les siens. Erik l’embrasse à nouveau puis mord son épaule, frémissant lorsque l’odeur de Charles se fait plus forte.

 

« Tu aimes ça, » grogne-t-il. Charles hoche la tête en frémissant. « Bien. » Il compte retirer son tee-shirt mais est distrait par les tétons de Charles, roses et durs et parfaits à lécher et mordiller. Charles grogne discrètement alors que ses mains agrippent les cheveux et le dos d’Erik. Il laisse échapper un geignement malheureux lorsque Erik s’assoit, puis se précipite pour l’aider à retirer ses vêtements. Erik sourit, satisfait de le voir si impatient, et Charles rougit en lui rendant son sourire. Il lance le haut d’Erik dans un coin, puis s’attaque à son pantalon, une curiosité scientifique brûlant dans ses yeux. Ce serait effrayant si Charles n’était pas si doux.

 

« Erik, es-tu - »

 

« Fait comme un humain à cet endroit ? Pas exactement. » Il retire son boxer et le jette avec celui de Charles, près du lit. Les ptérygopodes fusionnés d’Erik ont l’air presque humain quand ils ne sont pas érigés, mais maintenant, la tête divisée sort de son fourreau et commence à s’ouvrir.

 

« ... Oh. » Charles le touche prudemment, et Erik ferme les yeux, laissant échapper un sifflement. Les doigts de Charles l’explorent, parcourant et serrant, le faisant haleter avec le besoin soudain de mordre. Il pousse Charles jusqu’à ce qu’il s’allonge sur son dos, jette un coin de la couverture sur son bras avant de mordre fort, ses dents déchirant le tissu. Il peut sentir la peur de Charles, mais son excitation ne diminue pas. La peur disparaît au bout d’un moment qu’Erik passe à juste le tenir. Le membre de Charles est toujours dur, et Erik grogne en se frottant contre lui. Les têtes de ses ptérygopodes gonflent et s’éloignent de la fente entre eux. Charles gémit et se frotte contre Erik, trouvant la fente et la caressant. Erik se souvient encore à quel point les bruits d’accouplement des humains le surprenaient, mais à cet instant il geint et embrasse Charles. Il s’était habitué aux bruits de Magda plus vite qu’aux siens, et il adore chaque petit bruit que fait Charles en cet instant, si similaires, si différents. Il bouge de plus en plus vite, et Charles bouge avec lui, si chaud et doux et mouillé. Erik le mord encore, grognant alors qu’il baise sa queue.

 

« Oh, oh, oh… » halète Charles, un bras tendu pour qu’Erik s’y accroche, l’autre enroulé autour de son dos alors qu’ils bougent en synchronisation. Le pic électrique et les petits bruits essoufflés quand Charles jouit sont tellement bons que les yeux d’Erik roulent dans leurs orbites et il n’a pas d’autre choix que de suivre. Il reste allongé là pendant un moment, concentré simplement sur sa respiration, puis libère le bras de Charles. Il se redresse sur ses coudes pour enlever la couverture et l’inspecter. Il y a de petites ecchymoses en cercle mais pas de sang. Charles sourit.

 

« Je crois que j’ai une idée pour la prochaine fois, » dit-il, et Erik sourit jusqu’aux oreilles, parce qu’il y aura une prochaine fois, puis une fois après, et encore une autre, et encore et encore. ça avait été bizarre de le vouloir tout le temps comme les humains, sans vraie raison. Maintenant il est habitué, et embrasse Charles.

 

« Bien. » Il vérifie l’heure, et il n’est pas encore minuit. « Viens, » dit-il en prenant la main de Charles et l’emmenant dans la salle de bain attenante qu’il avait été si content d’avoir. Charles est heureux de la voir aussi, et ils arrivent à prendre une douche plus ou moins efficace ensemble, leurs mains ne traînant pas trop alors qu’ils aident l’autre à se laver. Charles est fasciné par la dureté de la peau d’Erik alors qu’il le frotte, et par la zone lisse là où devrait se trouver un nombril. Charles l’explore avec des mains si douces qui viennent découvrir les contours de son corps. Erik ronronne et profite du toucher avant de se tourner et de serrer doucement le membre de Charles. Il le fait une seule fois, savourant le petit couinement surpris de Charles.

 

« E-Erik ! »

 

Erik sourit malicieusement et se penche pour un autre baiser pendant que l’eau chaude s’écoule sur eux.

 

Ils arrivent au rez-de-chaussée avant que Logan et les petits ne rentrent. Charles est embarrassé par ses cheveux mouillés, mais Logan leur sourit et va se servir un verre, pendant que Wanda et Pietro demandent à leur Papa s’ils peuvent avoir des feux d’artifice l’année prochaine. Erik soupire. « Je suppose qu’on pourra en avoir, » dit-il. Il prépare ensuite un plateau de viande froide, avec du fromage et des biscuits salés pour les autres. Ils s’installent tous sur le canapé, les jumeaux entre Erik et Logan et Charles s’appuyant sur Erik de l’autre côté, et regardent le changement d’année. A minuit, Charles embrasse Erik doucement et sourit devant sa surprise satisfaite.

 

« C’est pour porter bonheur !, » dit-il, et Logan ricane alors que Wanda se redresse vivement pour embrasser sa joue.

 

« Plus de bonheur ! » fanfaronne-t-elle, et Charles rit.


	20. Chapter 20

Retourner à l’école après les vacances ce n’est jamais très drôle, mais au moins M. Xavier est leur professeur. Toute la classe est contente de le revoir, et ils forment un cercle pour se demander ce que chacun a fait pendant les vacances ou quel a été son cadeau préféré. M. Xavier sait parfaitement ce que les jumeaux ont fait pendant les vacances de Noël, mais ils racontent au reste de la classe leur sortie à l’aquarium et la visite d’Oncle Logan et comment c’est mieux que n’importe quel cadeau. Oncle Logan est encore avec eux, et dit qu’il va rester pendant un petit moment, au moins.

 

Wanda en est ravie, et leur première journée à l’école se passe bien. M. Xavier doit noter le travail qu’ils ont fait aujourd’hui, cependant, alors il embrasse juste la joue de Papa quand il n’y a plus que Wanda et Pietro dans les parages, et rentre chez lui. Papa ne semble pas lui en vouloir, et Wanda en est contente aussi. Elle lui raconte sa journée pendant qu’il conduit. Pietro, lui, saute sur son siège et regarde dehors jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent.

 

« Hey chérie ! » dit Oncle Logan quand Wanda se précipite vers lui, et il la serre dans ses bras avec Pietro quand celui-ci apparaît à côté de lui. Oncle Logan est très petit, ils font presque sa taille. Papa leur sourit.

 

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Logan. »

 

« Heureux d’être là, gamin. »

 

Oncle Logan les garde beaucoup durant le mois de janvier, car Papa et M. Xavier sortent ensemble au moins une fois par semaine. C’est assez déplaisant, mais pas trop. Elle aime la compagnie d’Oncle Logan, et ils ne l’ont pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il les emmène au cinéma et faire le tour du quartier à l’arrière de sa moto et leur montre comment faire des gyozas, hachant la garniture avec ses griffes. Wanda et Pietro aident à pincer les bords de la pâte ensemble, et ils en mangent le plus possible pendant que Papa et M. Xavier vont voir un film étrange qui n’a même pas de mots. Papa n’aime même pas les films, mais il revient de celui-là content et dit que c’était intéressant. Wanda ne sait pas trop à quoi penser, mais elle est contente de voir le sourire de Papa.

 

  1. Xavier se rapproche et goûte l’un des derniers gyozas frits.



 

« Ils sont délicieux, » dit-il, et Oncle Logan sourit.

 

« Merci, j’ai eu une aide précieuse, » dit Oncle Logan avant de lui donner une partie de ceux qu’ils ont congelé pour les ramener chez lui. Papa le raccompagne à la porte et il leur faut longtemps pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. Oncle Logan ricane et mâche le cigare que Papa lui interdit d’allumer dans la maison. Enfin, Papa revient, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et regarde Oncle Logan.

 

« Vous avez utilisé tout le porc, ou il en reste ? »

 

Il en reste, et Papa le prépare en sifflant. Oncle Logan et lui parlent pendant longtemps de M. Xavier et d’autres choses, pendant que Wanda et Pietro vont jouer dehors jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient fatigués.

 

Une semaine plus tard, Charles emmène la classe à l’aquarium, comme ça Wanda et Pietro peuvent montrer les requins à tout le monde, et tous les enfants avec assez de monnaie peuvent faire des pièces souvenir, des poissons clown et des baleines et des dauphins. Wanda et Pietro font encore des requins, et ça fait sourire M. Xavier.

 

« Qu’allez-vous faire avec ces pièces ? » demande-t-il, et Wanda lui sourit.

 

« Papa dit qu’il les soudera sur des objets pour nous, alors on en collectionne le plus possible. »

 

Papa tient parole, et début février, il a soudé des pièces requin sur les vélos des jumeaux et a fait une boucle d’oreilles à Wanda, mais avec des clips parce que ses oreilles ne sont pas percées. Pietro en porte une autour du cou, et Papa prend celle qu’ils ont fait pour lui et en fait une jolie chaîne qui pend à sa fenêtre. Le cuivre brille dans le soleil d’après-midi, et ça fait sourire Wanda à chaque fois qu’elle le voit. Papa trouve même des cartes de Saint-Valentin avec des requins dessus et un sac de ventouses pour qu’ils puissent en accrocher une sur chaque carte. Il passe aussi beaucoup de temps dans son atelier, fabriquant quelque chose en métal avec attention. ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose pour le moment, mais Wanda fait confiance aux capacités de Papa.

 

« C’est pour M. Xavier ? » demande-t-elle, observant Papa, debout à côté de lui pendant qu’il soud une pièce.

 

« Oui, » dit Papa, « c’est ça. » Il ne dit rien de plus et continue de travailler, assemblant délicatement une vague abstraite. C’est beau même comme ça, encore maladroit, les soudures toujours visibles. Wanda est impatiente de voir le travail fini, et reste près de lui dans l’atelier les jours précédant le 14, observant Papa raboter de petits morceaux et polir l’objet jusqu’à ce qu’ils soit presque aussi lisse que de l’eau.


	21. Chapter 21

Charles ne sait pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’attendait pour la Saint-Valentin, mis à part l’habituelle fête à l’école et quelques bonbons dans sa carte de la part d’élèves, mais Logan offre de garder les jumeaux pour la nuit et Erik l’invite à dîner. Raven n’est pas là pour l’aider à s’habiller, mais Charles aime à penser qu’il s’est bien débrouillé. Erik semble être d’accord, car il mord l’épaule de Charles dès qu’il le voit, tenant bon et grognant doucement. Charles tressaille et halète.

 

« Erik, si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras pas du tout m’emmener dans un lieu public. »

 

Erik sourit grandement. « Après le repas. »

 

« Très bien, » répond Charles, essoufflé. « Après le repas. »

 

Ils se gavent de sushis et quand ils rentrent, Erik donne à Charles une petite sculpture en métal, et il est soulagé de l’assortiment de viande séchée et affinée qu’il a acheté sur le même principe qu’une boîte de chocolats. La sculpture est plus polie qu’un miroir, et l’ensemble scintille doucement, lourd et élégant dans sa main.

 

« Erik, » dit-il doucement. « C’est magnifique. »

 

Erik sourit. « Bien. » Il se penche et mord le cou de Charles, ce qui lui coupe le souffle. Ils sont assis sur le canapé de Charles, et il frissonne puis pose la sculpture sur la table basse pour pouvoir encadrer le visage d’Erik de ses mains et l’embrasser goulûment. Erik lui rend le baiser, sa langue trouve le chemin jusqu’à sa bouche, et ses dents menacent ses lèvres douces. Charles gémit mais parvient à s’éloigner. Erik cligne de sa troisième paupière, ce qui fait rire Charles.

 

« J’ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi, Erik. Attends. » Il se lève et va chercher la boîte avant de se rasseoir pour observer Erik l’ouvrir délicatement. Il sourit quand il voit ce que c’est.

 

« Tu as pensé m’offrir quelques friandises ? »

 

« Je t’aurais offert des chocolats si tu les aimais. Tu aimes ça ? »

 

Erik sourit. « Bien sûr. Je n’ai encore jamais mangé d’autruche. »

 

« Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un peu de changement. »

 

« C’est le cas, Charles, » ronronne Erik en mettant la boîte de côté. « Mais là, tout de suite, tu es bien plus intéressant. » Charles lâche un petit bruit aigu qui l’embarrasse lorsque Erik lui mord l’épaule, et il se laisse couler dans ses bras. Erik grogne joyeusement, mord un peu plus fort avant de le relâcher avec regret. « A l’étage, » gronde-t-il.

 

« Oui, » halète Charles avant de s’élancer dans les escaliers, Erik sur les talons. Erik grogne et mord à nouveau son épaule alors qu’ils se précipitent dans la chambre de Charles. Ils n’ont pas pu faire faire plus que de se toucher mutuellement, ces derniers temps, mais Charles en veut plus ce soir et il compte bien l’obtenir. Il guide Erik jusqu’au lit en l’embrassant à pleine bouche puis se dirige vers le placard d’où il sort la veste de motard que Raven lui a refilé il y a plusieurs années en sachant qu’il ne la porterait jamais. Erik penche la tête et Charles rougit. « Ma peau n’est pas devenue plus épaisse, mais je peux tricher. »

 

Erik sourit de toutes ses dents. « Viens par là, mon humain ingénieux. » Il tend les bras dans sa direction et Charles se rapproche. Il laisse tomber la veste au pied du lit avant de grimper sur les genoux d’Erik, et gémit lorsque Erik lui retire son tee-shirt et mord son cou et son épaule encore et encore, incroyablement doux avec ses dents aiguisées comme des lames. « Si beau, » grogne Erik, et Charles tremble, se bat pour retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Il soupire de soulagement lorsque son membre tendu est enfin libre, et Erik le serre délicatement, frottant la peau calleuse de son pouce sur la fente, faisant gémir Charles. ça fait mal exactement comme il faut, et Charles se laisse faire lorsque Erik l’allonge sur son dos.

 

« Erik, la veste… » Erik la lui donne et le laisse se redresser pour enfiler cette armure en cuir noir épais. Charles s’allonge à nouveau, et laisse échapper un cri quand Erik mord son épaule bien plus fort maintenant qu’elle est couverte de cuir. Il s'accroche et Charles gémit en frottant ses hanches contre lui. Erik est toujours habillé, et c’est une tragédie. Charles le dit à haute voix et ça le fait rire. Il s’assoit et balance ses vêtements dans un coin avant de coincer Charles sous son poids pour l’embrasser à lui en couper le souffle. « Putain, Erik, » lâche Charles alors que ses jambes s’enroulent autour des hanches fines d’Erik. Erik gronde et lui mord le bras fermement pendant qu’ils se frottent l’un contre l’autre. Charles parvient finalement à haleter, « je te veux en moi. »

 

« Est-ce que ça va rentrer ? » demande Erik, et Charles rit, à bout de souffle.

 

« Oui, si on s’y met avant que la tête ne gonfle. » Il montre à Erik où se trouve le lubrifiant puis s’allonge pour laisser Erik le pénétrer de deux doigts. ça fait un bout de temps, mais le corps de Charles n’a pas oublié. Il se relaxe et s’ouvre pour Erik. Erik ronronne et s’insère, à peine suffisamment dur pour y arriver. Les deux têtes sont encore presque totalement dans le fourreau, ce qui donne la sensation d’un membre humain. Charles halète et gémit quand Erik entre jusqu’à la garde, durcissant au fur et à mesure. Erik grogne et mord le bras de Charles à nouveau, puis ça arrive. Erik se déploie en lui, les têtes se gonflant et s’écartant l’une de l’autre, poussant contre les parois. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et il gémit profondément, bruyamment. Erik ronronne puis relâche sa prise sur le bras de Charles suffisamment longtemps pour se tourner sur le côté, les têtes larges vrillant à l’intérieur de Charles, les frottant contre sa prostate encore et encore alors qu’il le pénètre vite et fort, jouant de la résistance du corps de Charles sans jamais se retirer complètement, mais en plongeant en Charles, le faisant se tordre et gémir jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse sans même que l’un d’eux ne caresse son membre, sanglotant. Erik grogne et fait encore quelques va-et-viens avant d’étouffer son cri dans le cuir lorsqu’il jouit, enfoncé profondément en Charles.


	22. Chapter 22

Ça fait longtemps qu’Erik n’a pas eu de problème avec l’Agence. Il aurait dû se douter que ça allait arriver, mais il ne s’y attend pas du tout en ce jour de mars déraisonnablement doux. Il est en route pour récupérer les jumeaux quand il voit des lumières bleues et rouges derrière lui. Erik réagit à ce signal humain en jetant un coup d’oeil à son compteur de vitesse et en s’arrêtant sur le bas-côté. Il était bien en dessous de la limite, alors il attend, confus. Il a son permis de conduire. Son assurance est à jour, sa voiture correctement déclarée… Il fouille sa boîte à gants quand il entend un petit coup sur la vitre. Il relève le regard et tombe sur un visage juvénile dont les yeux s’agrandissent à sa vue. Erik baisse la vitre, sentant une lueur d’énergie hostile, effrayée.

 

« Oui, Monsieur l’agent ? »

 

« Je vous ai demandé de vous arrêter parce que vous avez un feu de signalisation défectueux, Monsieur. »

 

Erik cligne de sa troisième paupière, consterné. Le gamin, parce que c’en est toujours un, se tend. « L’ampoule a dû griller. Le branchement est bon. »

 

« Avez-vous une Carte d’Enregistrement de l’Agence valable, Monsieur ? »

 

C’est le cas. Il a la petite carte qui indique qu’il est un Produit d’Expérimentation de Grade 4, inoffensif pour les humains et capable de raisonnements poussés. Elle devrait être dans son porte-monnaie, mais ce n’est pas le cas, et il essaye de ne pas laisser place à la panique pendant qu’il le fouille tout en essayant de se souvenir d’où est-ce qu’elle a bien pu passer. Il sent le regard effrayé du gamin sur lui. « Monsieur, si vous n’avez pas de Carte d’Enregistrement de l’Agence valable, je devrai vous arrêter. »

 

Erik soupire et pose ses mains sur le volant, là où le gentil policier peut les voir. « Ce n‘est qu’un feu, Monsieur l’agent. »

 

« Et maintenant c’est une CEA manquante. Restez où vous êtes. »

 

Erik grogne et regarde l’heure. C’est difficile de rester calme quand il sait que ses enfants et son compagnon l’attendent et s’inquiètent probablement de plus en plus à mesure que le temps défile. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux parce qu’il déteste la sensation des mèches qui lui chatouillent le visage, et une poussée d’électricité paniquer lui fait lever le regard et se figer. La main du gamin est sur la crosse de son arme. On a déjà visé Erik avec une arme, et il n’a pas envie de retenter l’expérience.

 

« Ne faites pas ça, s’il vous plaît. » Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de cligner une nouvelle fois de sa troisième paupière, même s’il sait que ça ne va pas arranger son cas.

 

« Re-Restez où vous êtes ! » C’est pire que ce que pensait Erik. Il  _ terrifie _ le gamin. Il reste aussi immobile que possible, et la main du gamin retombe à son flanc. « Nous allons attendre ici une équipe d’intervention de l’Agence. »

 

Erik soupire, et se dit que Charles s’occupera bien des petits, qu’ils n’attendent pas seuls. Il attend l’équipe d’intervention sagement, comme un bon humain. Les quinze minutes que cela lui prend lui semblent durer des heures, mais le van blanc apparaît enfin. Les portes arrières s’ouvrent sur deux agents en armure, tasers en main. Erik sort de la voiture quand ils le lui ordonnent, les mains en l’air. Il connaît son numéro d’enregistrement par coeur et le leur donne pour qu’ils vérifient dans la base de donnée de l’Agence. Son instinct lui hurle de faire quelque chose, mais il reste immobile et se rappelle d’utiliser des mots humains.

 

« Je dois récupérer mes enfants, » dit-il.

 

« Nous comprenons, M. Lehnsherr, mais il semblerait que votre carte ait expiré. Vous devez parler avec la responsable de votre dossier. »

 

Erik grogne, parce qu’il ne veut pas voir Mme Frost. Il ne veut jamais voir Mme Frost. Au moins, le gamin peut s’en aller, et ils laissent Erik conduire jusqu’aux bureaux. Il y a un téléphone là bas, et il l’utilise pour appeler Charles.

 

« Allo ? » Charles semble anxieux mais pas paniqué, alors Erik soupire de soulagement.

 

« Charles, prends soin des petits. »

 

« Où es-tu ? »

 

« Bureaux de l’Agence. Je dois parler à ma responsable. Dis-leur de ne pas s’inquiéter. »

 

« Bien sûr, Erik. Nous allons marcher jusqu’à chez moi puis je les ramènerai en voiture, d’accord ? »

 

« D’accord. Logan devrait être à la maison. » Si ce n’est pas le cas, Charles a une clé, et Erik se sent tellement reconnaissant qu’il doit s’appuyer contre le mur avant que ses genoux ne cèdent. La salle d’attente est pratiquement vide, et il peut voir une femme l’approcher, un dossier à la main. « Je dois y aller, Charles. »

 

« On sera là à ton retour, » dit Charles. « Bonne chance. »

 

« Merci, » répond Erik avant de raccrocher, tournant la tête vers la réceptionniste.

 

« Monsieur Lehnsherr ? » Sa voix enjouée est un peu nerveuse. La voix de quelqu’un qui s’adresse à un animal dangereux. Erik hésite à faire grincer ses dents pour voir si elle arrive à garder sa façade agréable, mais il arrive à se retenir. Elle le guide jusqu’au bureau de Mme Frost. Sa responsable est assise derrière le bureau, aussi parfaite, irréelle et impitoyable que d’habitude.


	23. Chapter 23

Wanda se retient de pleurer, mais elle est contrariée et inquiète pour Papa. La lèvre de Pietro tremble aussi, et le pauvre M. Xavier semble affolé. Il les prend par le main en serrant doucement.

 

« Ne pleurez pas, » dit-il, « tout va bien se passer. »

 

Wanda se sent un peu mieux, et serre la main en retour. Pietro et elle marchent avec M. Xavier jusqu’à chez lui, foulant l’herbe fraîche. Ils ne disent rien, mais ils arrivent à arrêter de renifler sur le chemin. Ils n’ont été dans la voiture de M. Xavier qu’une seule fois, mais il y a plus de place cette fois-ci.

 

« Si Oncle Logan n’est pas à la maison, est-ce que vous allez rester avec nous ? » demande Pietro.

 

« Bien sûr que je vais rester, » dit M. Xavier. Il s’assure qu’il sont tous les deux bien attachés avant de démarrer la voiture. Il met de la musique douce sans paroles, et ils rentrent à la maison comme ça. La moto d’Oncle Logan n’est pas là quand ils se garent, et M. Xavier soupire, insère une clé dans la porte et les fait entrer. La première chose qu’il fait, c’est d’aller dans la cuisine et de faire des sandwichs pour tous les trois. Il n’y a que du fromage dans le sien, mais beaucoup de viande dans ceux de Wanda et de Pietro, comme Papa l’aurait fait. La nourriture les calme un peu, mais ils sont toujours inquiets. Ils s’inquiètent à chaque fois que Papa a besoin de parler à sa responsable, parce qu’elle ne les aime pas. Elle rappelle toujours à Papa les labos où ils l’ont transformé, et que l’Agence a le pouvoir de lui retirer les jumeaux s’ils estiment qu’il ne s’occupe pas assez bien d’eux. Elle est méchante et ils la détestent même si M. Xavier dit qu’ils ne devraient pas perdre de temps à détester quelqu’un.

 

Après qu’ils ont mangé, M. Xavier va au bureau de Papa à la recherche du numéro de l’Agence. Wanda lui dit qu’il n’aura qu’un répondeur avec une tonne de menus, mais il essaye quand même et reste en attente pendant une demi-heure avant d’abandonner. Il a l’air tellement triste que Wanda vient le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il la serre aussi, et lui dit que ça ira d’une voix distraite. Elle ne lui en veut pas et lui tapote l’épaule.

 

« Est-ce que votre Papa connait quelqu’un d’autre à l’Agence ? »

 

« Je ne crois pas, mais une dame lui avait donné son numéro. »

 

« Où est-il, Wanda ? » Elle sent qu’il essaye de rester calme, mais il retourne presque le bureau en cherchant ce petit bout de papier, et il semble être sur le point de pleurer quand Wanda le trouve, un 047 griffonné dans l’écriture brouillonne de Papa.

 

« Il y a trois numéros, » dit Wanda, « essayez ça. »

 

« Merci, merci beaucoup, » dit M. Xavier en la serrant fort dans ses bras avant de reprendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro. Cette fois-ci, quelqu’un décroche, Wanda peut le dire rien qu’à l’expression de M. Xavier.

 

« Allo ? Oui, j’appelle à propos de M. Lehnsherr… Non, non, pas ça. Je garde ses enfants, en fait. Oui, je sais qu’ils ne craignent pas le froid. J’appelle à propos de M. Lehnsherr lui-même. Apparemment, il avait besoin de voir sa responsable d’urgence, et il n’a pas pu les récupérer… Oui, je vais patienter. » Il s’assoit silencieusement un moment, puis épèle son nom complet, Charles Francis Xavier. Il leur donne son anniversaire ainsi qu’un long numéro, puis attend encore. Wanda ose à peine respirer, de hâte d’avoir des nouvelles de Papa.

 

« Oui, ils sont inscrits dans ma classe. » Il essaye de ne pas avoir l’air impatient et se débrouille plutôt bien, tout bien considéré. Il écoute un peu plus longtemps, puis sourit. « Merci, agent MacTaggert. Vous avez été d’une grande aide. » Il raccroche et se tourne vers Wanda. « D’accord, ce n’est pas si grave. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

 

« La police a fait un contrôle, et sa carte d’enregistrement était périmée. Il ne va pas avoir de problème grave. Ils lui ont juste fait un rappel et une nouvelle carte pendant tout ce temps. »

 

« Ils mettent toujours une éternité, » dit Wanda en boudant. « C’est souvent le cas avec le gouvernement. »

 

La porte s’ouvre en bas. « Chuck ? » Oncle Logan est le seul à appeler M. Xavier comme ça, même s’ils n’ont pas reconnu sa voix. Wanda se précipite au rez-de-chaussée et jusqu’à lui. Pietro est déjà accroché à lui. « Hey, chérie. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

 

« Erik est à l’Agence, » dit M. Xavier en descendant les escaliers après Wanda. « Conduite avec une CEA expirée, semblerait-il. »

 

« Le pauvre n’a jamais eu le sens du temps qui passe, » dit Oncle Logan. « Bof, je l’ai déjà fait. J’ai pas eu trop de problèmes, ils voulaient juste me parler pendant un moment. »

 

« Ouais, mais t’as pas d’enfants qu’on pourrait t’enlever, » dit Pietro, sa lèvre tremblant à nouveau. Oncle Logan les serre fort dans ses bras et passe la main dans les cheveux de Pietro. « Hé, s’ils essayent un coup aussi bas, on pourra les attaquer en justice en deux secondes. »

 

« Ma soeur a un excellent avocat, » ajoute M. Xavier, et même Pietro se calme un peu. Il fait trop chaud pour un chocolat chaud, mais Oncle Logan leur en fait quand même un parce que ça console. C’est ce qu’il dit, et il insiste pour que M. Xavier en prenne un aussi.


	24. Chapter 24

Toute cette histoire paraît si longue que Charles est surpris de voir qu’il n’est pas encore cinq heures, lorsqu’il regarde l’horloge. Le téléphone sonne et il se précipite dessus. « Allo ? »

 

« Charles. » Erik semble profondément soulagé d’entendre sa voix, mais aussi encore un peu secoué. « Je serai bientôt à la maison. »

 

« On sera là. Logan est en train de cuisiner du poisson. »

 

« Okay. » Il prend une grande inspiration. « Merci, Charles. »

 

« C’est bien normal. A très vite. »

 

Erik raccroche et Charles va dire aux jumeaux qu’il est en chemin. Ils observent Logan pendant qu’il assaisonne le poisson, et lèvent le regard quand Charles entre dans la pièce. « Votre Papa est en route, » leur dit-il, observant leurs visages s’éclairer. « Et il n’est pas en difficulté non plus. » Ils s’exclament tous les deux, et Logan sourit.

 

« Le contraire m’aurait étonné. Tu penses qu’il y a besoin de plus de poivre au citron, Charles ? »

 

Charles se concentre sur le problème d’assaisonnement et les enfants sur leurs devoirs, maintenant qu’ils sont capables de faire autre chose que de s’inquiéter. Ils sautent de leur chaise quand la porte s’ouvre, évidemment, et qu’Erik entre. Il s’agenouille sur le sol de la cuisine et prend ses enfants dans ses bras. Ils les garde fermement contre lui pendant un long moment, puis regarde Charles et Logan.

 

« Merci à vous deux, » dit-il. Logan secoue la tête.

 

« Ne sois pas bête, Erik. Bien sûr qu’on veillera sur les jumeaux si on est là. »

 

« Ouais, Papa, » dit Wanda. « On était juste inquiets pour toi. »

 

« Je vais bien. » Erik mord sa joue, puis celle de Pietro, les serrant à nouveau. « Je suis désolé d’avoir laissé ma carte expirer. »

 

« Ouais, » dit Pietro. « Et je suis désolé que la dame de l’Agence soit si méchante. »

 

Erik frissonne, et un muscle se contracte sur sa joue. « Ils disent que mon transfert est sur le point d’être accepté. »

 

« Bien, » dit Wanda en lui embrassant la joue. « Est-ce qu’elle t’a encore parlé d’avant ? »

 

« Oui, » grogne Erik. Il se relève et caresse les cheveux des jumeaux. « Mais je suis là, maintenant. »

 

« Ouais, » dit Logan, « et à temps pour dîner. » Les jumeaux et lui mettent la table pendant qu’Erik s’approche de Charles et le prend dans ses bras, inspirant profondément son odeur. Il ne dit rien, tient juste Charles pendant longtemps, puis le relâche pour aller dîner avec sa famille comme si rien ne s’était passé. Charles peut comprendre le besoin de routine après l’après-midi qu’ils ont passé, alors il tient son rôle et part après le dîner pour les laisser s’installer.

 

Erik ne dort presque pas et les jumeaux n’ont besoin que de six heures par nuit, alors il est déjà tard quand il appelle Charles. Mais c’est un vendredi soir, et Charles est encore un peu tendu malgré avoir noté une pile d'exercices de maths et avoir appelé Raven pour se défouler. Il répond dès les premières notes de la sonnerie. « Erik ? »

 

« Oui. Je peux venir ? »

 

« S’il te plaît. »

 

La tension de Charles change pendant qu’il l’attend, et il n’a jamais été aussi heureux de la nature animale d’Erik que quand il arrive, parce qu’Erik ne dit pas un mot, il se rapproche juste de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Charles s’exclame quand Erik mord son épaule, et glapit quand ses dents aiguisées percent sa chemise et coupent légèrement sa peau. Erik ronronne, poussant le tissu déchiré hors de son chemin et léchant délicatement les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlent à la surface. Charles laisse échapper un râle étranglé, s’accroche au dos du tee-shirt d’Erik. « A l’étage, » halète Charles. Erik acquiesce, soulève Charles et l’emporte. Charles gémit et lui mord le cou, l’embrasse, le suce et le lèche durant le trajet jusqu’à sa chambre. Erik grogne et tire les cheveux de Charles avant de l’installer sur son dos au milieu du lit, le surplombant. « Erik… »

 

« Besoin de toi, » grogne Erik, et Charles tressaille. Il aide Erik à s’extirper de ses vêtements. Cela semble prendre une éternité, et il se débat désespérément pour s’extraire de son pantalon. Erik grogne et l’embrasse, et Charles geint à la menace de ses dents, crie quand Erik s’éloigne et le mord délicatement, juste au dessus de son coeur. Ses mamelons lui font mal, aussi durs que son membre, et il geint doucement, mordant sa lèvre et se tordant alors qu’Erik suce l’un pendant que ses doigts pincent délicatement l’autre. La rugosité de sa peau de requin ne rend le contact que meilleur.

 

« Prends-moi, » halète Charles, et Erik grogne, se frottant contre lui. Erik n’a retiré aucun de ses vêtements et s’arrête uniquement pour ouvrir sa braguette avant d’attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. La double tête de son membre a commencé à sortir, large mais pas encore gonflée. Charles frémit et prend un peu du lubrifiant dans la main d’Erik, et leurs doigts le pénètrent en même temps. Ils le préparent ensemble, l’étirant de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce qu’Erik puisse enfin entrer en lui, large et chaud. Charles grogne, fixe les yeux assombris d’Erik. Ils respirent en synchronisation alors qu’Erik s’enfonce en lui. Ils maintiennent leur regard lorsqu’il continue, mais quand il est enfin inséré jusqu’à la garde et que ses têtes gonflent et s’éloignent l’une de l’autre, les yeux de Charles roulent dans leurs orbites et il grogne, son membre se contractant et laissant échapper du précome. « Bon dieu, Erik… »

 

« Bien ? »

 

« Bien, » murmure Charles en entourant les hanches d’Erik de ses jambes. Aucun des deux n’a songé à prendre la veste, alors Erik recouvre l’épaule de Charles avec la couverture avant d’y planter ses dents, s’accrochant alors qu’ils bougent ensemble de plus en plus vite, la tête de lit cognant le mur. Charles s’accroche désespérément au dos du tee-shirt d’Erik, les ongles plantés dans la peau dure en dessous alors qu’Erik l’emmène de plus en plus loin? C’est une éternité aveuglante jusqu’à ce qu’Erik entoure finalement la verge de Charles de sa main, serrant en synchronisation avec ses coups de hanche jusqu’à ce que Charles crie et jouisse par vagues autour de lui, plantant ses dents dans l’épaule d’Erik et ruant sous lui.


	25. Chapter 25

Erik adore faire jouir Charles, adore le grésillement électrique que cela crée, et comment ça l’affecte. Il adore aussi le regarder dormir, ensuite. Cette fois-ci, Charles est endormi avant même que les ptérygopodes d’Erik se soient suffisamment rétractés pour qu’il puisse se retirer, et Erik sourit, caresse ses cheveux et observe sa respiration tranquille. Les humains dorment tellement. ça l’avait tellement étonné avec Magda, au début, et ça l’étonne toujours. Il reste longtemps avec Charles après qu’il s’est retiré, l’observe. Les petits sont en sécurité avec Logan, rêvent de leurs propres rêves de petits requins, alors Erik peut se prélasser un moment avec son compagnon.

 

Finalement, Erik doit bouger, et il embrasse le front de Charles sans le réveiller, griffonne un message avant de se glisser jusqu’à sa voiture en fermant  la maison à clé derrière lui. Tout est encore silencieux chez lui, et Erik se déplace silencieusement entre les chambres, observe sa famille. Les jumeaux dorment profondément dans leurs petits lits et Logan lit dans le sien. Il pose son livre pour lui sourire. « Bienvenue. »

 

Erik sourit. « Les jumeaux ont bien fait leurs devoirs ? »

 

« Presque tout. »

 

« Merci de les avoir gardés. »

 

« Aw. Tu sais que je les adore. » Il baille. « Bref, j’ai besoin d’un peu de sommeil, quand même, et je pense que je vais dormir, maintenant que tu es rentré. »

 

« Je vais monter la garde, » dit Erik, et Logan ricane, éteint la lampe et se tourne. Erik le laisse, rode un moment dans la maison avant d’aller dans son atelier et d’en revenir avec quelques petits projets qu’il peut faire discrètement. Il s’assoit à la table de la cuisine et travaille quelques heures avant d’aller s’allonger sur le canapé pour dormir ses habituelles trois heures. Il rêve de la nage, avant tout. Il se réveille quand les jumeaux descendent à la recherche d’un petit déjeuner. Il débarrasse la table de ses affaires puis lance une poêlée gigantesque de saucisses, dont l’odeur fait sortir Logan de la petite chambre d’amis attenante, où il dort.

 

Le weekend passe dans un calme général. Charles se joint à eux après le petit déjeuner et reste la journée et la nuit. Il lit une histoire aux jumeaux, aide à cuisiner le déjeuner et le dîner. C’est tellement naturel de l’avoir avec eux, et Erik fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop mordre Charles devant les enfants. Logan se moque d’eux et crée des interférences pour que Charles puisse entraîner Erik dans la cuisine et l’embrasser avec fougue. Erik ronronne et se baigne dans l’odeur et l’électricité de Charles, pressé contre lui. Il mordille délicatement son tee-shirt quand Charles doit s’éloigner pour reprendre son souffle. Charles ricane en le regardant faire. « Tu aimes le goût ? »

 

« Mm. Il a ton goût. »

 

Charles rougit, caresse les cheveux d’Erik. « Eh, Erik ? »

 

« Oui ? » murmure-t-il en se frottant contre l’épaule de Charles pendant que les jumeaux gagnent tous les bonbons de Logan dans la pièce d’à côté.

 

« C’est vrai, ce qu’on dit sur le fait de caresser le nez d’un requin ? »

 

Erik sourit. « Pourquoi n’essaies-tu pas ? »

 

Charles sourit, puis caresse l’arête du nez d’Erik en montant puis en descendant. Erik soupire, suit la caresse. Ce n’est pas exactement sexuel, mais pas exactement sage non plus. Quand l’un des jumeaux le fait, ça le calme, mais là, ça fait frissonner Erik. Il ferme les yeux et se penche vers Charles, pendant qu’il continue de faire monter et descendre son doigt de manière hypnotisante. Un chercheur avait fait ça, auparavant. Le souvenir est fragmenté et étrange, comme le sont tous ses souvenirs de requin. Mais cette impression de tomber, ce plaisir ensommeillé d’être touché demeure.

 

« Wow, » murmure Charles après ce qui semble être une éternité, « je suppose que ça fonctionne bien. »

 

« Mm ? » Erik ouvre à nouveau les yeux, ses troisièmes paupières papillonnent, et il sourit doucement à Charles. Charles lui rend son sourire et l’embrasse tendrement avant de le guider à côté pour rejoindre la partie de Poker. Erik déteste les sucreries, mais joue quand même pour gagner. Les enfants mangent dans leurs piles, mais gagnent suffisamment pour maintenir le jeu pendant un bon moment, et ils supplient Charles de rester la nuit. Erik lève un sourcil plein d’espoir, et Charles jette un oeil à la fenêtre, voit que les étoiles sont déjà de sortie, et capitule.

 

Il va se coucher avant Erik et ses petits, bien sûr, mais se réveille quand Erik se glisse à ses côtés, clignant de ses grands yeux bleus. Erik sourit et Charles frémit. Il vient se pelotonner contre le torse d’Erik et laisse échapper un petit cri quand Erik vient serrer ses fesses à pleines mains. Charles presse son torse contre celui d’Erik, gémissant et se tortillant quand ses tétons entrent en contact avec la peau dure d’Erik. Erik ronronne et mord doucement son épaule, la pointe de ses dents marquant juste la peau. Charles halète et frémit, grogne et mord l’épaule d’Erik pour étouffer ses bruits. Erik grogne et aligne sa verge avec celle de Charles, applique un mouvement lent mais puissant contre lui, caressant le membre de Charles avec la fente entre ses têtes gonflées. Charles gémit et grogne à nouveau, le son étouffé. Il s’accroche quand Erik accélère, faisant de petits bruits par le nez et s’accrochant à Erik de toutes ses forces, avant de gémir et de se relâcher complètement quand il jouit. Erik grogne et balance les couvertures sur le bras de Charles, mordant presque assez fort pour lui faire des bleus malgré la matelassure, se décalant légèrement pour se frotter contre la cuisse de Charles et épargner son membre sensible. Charles caresse les cheveux d’Erik de ses mains faibles, murmurant de doux encouragements alors qu’il vient enfin, tachant la peau de Charles.

 

« Je t’aime, » murmure Charles, pendant qu’Erik les essuie avec son propre tee-shirt. Erik lui sourit, parce que les humains ont le besoin insensé de mettre des mots sur ce qu’ils ressentent.

 

« Je t’aime aussi, mon précieux humain. »


	26. Chapter 26

Lundi, c’est la Saint-Patrick, et comme toujours Papa fait en sorte que Wanda et Pietro portent tous les deux du vert.Ils mordent quand les gens les pincent. Ils ne peuvent pas s’en empêcher, et ils ne peuvent jamais l’expliquer et c’est mieux de ne porter que du vert. Les grandes personnes ne sont pas aussi joueuses et ne le font généralement pas, alors Papa est en noir et gris, comme il aime. Il fait maintenant assez chaud pour que les gens ne préviennent pas l’Agence en les voyant en tee-shirt, et ils ne sont pas les seuls à venir en avance pour utiliser les jeux dans la cour. Wanda ne peut pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter un peu pour Papa, parce que les autres parents vont probablement essayer de lui parler. Mais il doit bien apprendre, et il a l’air de s’en sortir quand ils lèvent les yeux de leurs jeux. Il parle à une dame qu’ils ne reconnaissent pas, mais elle n’a pas l’air effrayée.

 

Puis M. Xavier arrive et une minute plus tard il est l’heure de rentrer en classe. Papa pose une main sur leur épaule, un peu anxieux à cause de toutes les signatures d’énergie qui les entourent. Il les accompagne quand même jusqu’à leur salle de classe, mais il ne mord pas ou n’embrasse pas M. Xavier avec tout le monde autour. Ils se regardent juste et grésillent presque pendant une seconde, puis Papa s’en va. Ils ne font pas de fête pour la Saint-Patrick, alors Papa n’a pas besoin de revenir avec quelque chose à manger, et Wanda est sûre qu’il est soulagé. Il y a quand même des jeux et des cookies au glaçage vert, et Wanda et M. Xavier en mangent sur le banc quand Papa arrive. Il n’y a personne pour les voir, alors Papa mord la joue de M. Xavier et lui sourit grandement avant de serrer fort les jumeaux dans ses bras, ignorant les miettes que Wanda fait tomber sur lui.

 

Ils n’en parlent pas, mais M. Xavier vient à la maison avec eux. Oncle Logan boit du whisky et cuisine du chou et du corned-beef, et il dit qu’il y en a bien assez pour M. Xavier. Wanda est ravie et aide Oncle Logan à cuisiner. Pietro met la table et ils font tous les deux leurs devoirs pendant que Papa et M. Xavier se servent en whisky. Ça sent mauvais, mais ils restent là à le siroter au lieu de s’en débarrasser d’une traite parce que les adultes sont bizarres. Papa pose son bras sur les épaules de M. Xavier, et celui-ci s’appuie contre lui pendant qu’ils écoutent Oncle Logan leur raconter un souvenir de ses voyages. M. Xavier ne dort pas à la maison parce qu’on est en semaine, mais Papa le raccompagne chez lui et y reste pendant un long moment avant de rentrer, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

La météo se réchauffe cette semaine-là, et Wanda et Pietro sont dans la piscine quand une petite voiture noire qu’ils ne reconnaissent pas se gare devant la maison. Ils se rhabillent et partent enquêter, entrant silencieusement sur leurs pieds nus. Papa laisse entrer une femme en tailleur, et Wanda et Pietro savent immédiatement qu’elle fait partie de l’Agence. La manière dont elle est habillée, dont elle bouge, la dénoncent. Mais ce n’est pas la femme de l’Agence, et c’est bien. ça fait longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas eu de visite à domicile, mais les jumeaux s’en souviennent et se demandent si c’en est une. Elle regarde autour d’elle et les remarque. Elle sourit.

 

« Bonjour, je suis l’agent MacTaggert, la nouvelle assistante sociale de votre père. »

 

« Ça veut dire qu’il n’a plus besoin de voir l’autre dame ? »

 

La bouche de l’agent MacTaggert s’affine. « Oui. »

 

« Bien, » dit Pietro. « C’est une visite à domicile ? »

 

« En quelque sorte, » dit l’agent MacTaggert. « Je pensais que ce ne serait pas plus mal de vérifier que vous alliez tous bien. »

 

« Okay, » hoche Pietro. Il la guide à travers la maison pendant que Papa fait du café et leur dit d’aller jouer dehors avant de s’installer à la table de la cuisine avec l’agent MacTaggert. Les jumeaux s’amusent un moment mais la curiosité les fait rentrer, et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, se cachant à l’angle de la cuisine pour écouter.

 

« L’agent Frost est suspendue dans l’attente d’une enquête sur toutes les plaintes qui ont été déposées à son propos, » dit l’agent MacTaggert, et ils doivent se retenir de s’en réjouir. « Dont la vôtre. »

 

« Bien. »

 

« J'étais certaine que c’est ce que vous diriez. »

 

Papa semble sur le point de dire autre chose, mais se lève et passe l’angle du mur. « On n’écoute pas aux portes, » dit-il, et Pietro fait la moue. Papa montre la porte de derrière. « Dehors. »

 

« Mais Papaaa ! » gémit Pietro en tapant du pieds sur le tapis.

 

« Allez jouer dehors. »

 

Ils retournent nager un moment et se rhabillent seulement quand Papa les appelle parce que l’agent MacTaggert veut leur parler. Elle leur pose des questions sur l’école, et semble contente d’apprendre qu’ils apprécient autant M. Xavier. Ils ne sont pas sûrs que l’Agence apprécie que Papa et M. Xavier soient ensemble alors ils n’en parlent pas et l'agent MacTaggert ne pose pas de question. L'agent Frost leur parlait parfois, mais c’est bien mieux.


	27. Chapter 27

Charles ne fait généralement rien pour Pâques, mais c’est une occasion apparemment particulière pour la famille Lehnsherr, et ils l’ont invité à en prendre part. Il arrive le dimanche matin pour aider Erik à cacher des oeufs pour les enfants. Le temps s’y prête parfaitement, il fait bon, l’herbe est verte et il n’y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Erik retrouve Charles à la porte, sourit et lui mord la joue.

 

« Les jumeaux sont allés prendre un brunch avec Logan, on a du temps. »

 

« Je vois. »

 

Erik le guide jusqu’à la cuisine et sort un bol d’oeufs peints du frigo. « On a ceux-là et ceux au chocolat. »

 

« Ils sont durs ? »

 

« Les enfants les aiment, et moi aussi. »

 

« Ils ont fait un super travail, » dit Charles, et c’est vrai. Ils ont utilisé des élastiques et des crayons blancs pour couvrir les oeufs d’étranges dessins avant de les teindre avec de douces couleurs pastel.

 

Erik sourit. « C’est vrai. » Les oeufs en plastique sont jolis aussi, irisés et remplis de bonbons. Charles suit Erik à l’extérieur avec les oeufs, et ils cachent les deux types partout dans le jardin. Erik est ingénieux et dévoué à la tâche, parce que les jumeaux aiment apparemment le défi. Charles fait de son mieux, mais il sait que les siens seront retrouvés bien plus rapidement. Logan et les jumeaux rentrent presque à la seconde après qu’ils ont fini, et l’intuition de Charles se révèle être vraie : les enfants trouvent tous ses oeufs en premier. Ils rient parce qu’ils savent qui doit les avoir cachés, et courent dans tous les sens pour trouver ceux d’Erik. Logan rôde et lâche des indices quand ils coincent pendant qu’Erik va vérifier la cuisson du jambon qui a commencé à parfumer la maison. Charles déambule à sa suite et observe Erik examiner la viande avec un sourire triste avant de le remettre dans le four.

 

« Magda faisait toujours un jambon. »

 

C’est la première fois qu’il mentionne son épouse décédée par son nom.

 

« Oh ? »

 

Erik acquiesce. « Le sien était meilleur que le mien. » Il regarde Charles. « Pâques, c’était important pour elle. On allait à l’église. »

 

« Je vois, » dit Charles en prenant Erik dans ses bras. « Merci de partager ce souvenir avec moi. »

 

Erik lui en montre plus après le repas, sort les vieilles photos de Magda et des jumeaux quand ils étaient bébés. « On fait ça chaque année, » explique Pietro en s’installant sur le canapé à côté de son père.

 

« Elle ne voudrait pas que vous l’oubliiez, » dit Erik en parcourant les pages. Les photos montrent une belle femme à la peau ambrée, et ça explique le ton doré de celle de Wanda et Pietro. Elle a aussi les cheveux et les yeux sombres dont Charles s’est toujours douté que Wanda a hérité. Les enfants sont fascinés par ce fantôme magnifique, et demandent à entendre les histoires derrière chaque photo, comme ils doivent le faire chaque année, parce qu’Erik et Logan les racontent comme des contes aimés et que l’on réécoute avec le même plaisir à chaque fois. Charles écoute, apprend qui était Magda Lehnsherr, la femme qui avait trouvé un homme-requin ensanglanté et assommé dans un champ et lui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison. Une femme audacieuse et bienveillante pour qui Charles ressent soudainement le besoin de se montrer à la hauteur, de tout son coeur. Erik semble capter son sentiment, et il se penche au dessus de Pietro pour l’embrasser.

 

« Elle t’apprécierait, » dit-il tendrement.

 

« Je suis honoré que tu le pense, » répond Charles doucement, et Pietro le serre dans ses bras.

 

« On le pense, » dit Pietro, et Wanda hoche la tête et s’incline sur Erik pour lui tapoter la main. Il avale difficilement sa salive et parvient à retenir ses larmes, parce qu’il ne veut pas les inquiéter.

 

« Bien, » dit-il, s’appuyant sur Erik pour en apprendre encore un peu sur la grossesse de Magda et les premières années des jumeaux. L’histoire s’arrête bien avant la maladie de Magda et le meeting de IE. Finalement, Erik ferme l’album et le range avec tendresse, puis emmène les jumeaux à la cuisine pour l’aider à enlever les jolies coquilles des oeufs pour en faire une salade. Logan pose une main sur l’épaule de Charles.

 

« Ça va ? »

 

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis juste… ému. »

 

« Tu fais bien. »

 

« Est-ce que c’est le moment où tu vas me dire « Si tu leur fait du mal… » ? »

 

« Bordel, non. Si je pensais vraiment que tu pourrais leur faire du mal, je t’aurais déjà dégagé. »

 

« C’est étrangement rassurant, Logan. »

 

« De rien. »

 

Charles ne passe pas la nuit chez eux parce qu’il y a école le lendemain, mais il part tard et en traînant les pieds. Il appelle Raven l’après-midi suivant pour lui raconter sa journée de Pâques cette année, et elle écoute attentivement.

 

« Ça devient sacrément sérieux, cher frère. »

 

« Je sais. et ça ne me dérange pas. »

 

« Bien. Tu restes là ou tu viens pour les vacances de printemps ? »

 

« Je n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. »

 

Au final, il reste avec Erik et les jumeaux, en partie parce que la soif de voyage de Logan finit par le rattraper et il part quelques jours après le début des vacances. Les enfants sont un peu abattus, mais ils sont habitués aux arrivées et départs aléatoires de Logan et ils le supportent avec suffisamment de philosophie. Ils retrouvent Charles sur le porche et le guident à l’intérieur.

 

« Il reviendra, » dit Wanda quand Charles la questionne à ce propos. Elle hausse les épaules. « Oncle Logan n’aime pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps. »

 

« J’étais même surpris qu’il soit resté si longtemps, cette fois-ci, » ajoute Erik, sortant de son atelier en s’essuyant les mains sur un chiffon. Il sourit à Charles et s’approche pour lui mordre la joue. « Et je suis heureux que tu sois là. »


	28. Chapter 28

Charles se fond rapidement dans le rythme de la maison. Il dort plus longtemps que n’importe lequel d’entre eux, bien sûr, mais ça signifie juste qu’Erik peut l’admirer lorsqu’il descend les escaliers en fin de matinée, les yeux encore un peu fermés et habillé d’un boxer et de l’un des tee-shirts d’Erik. Il y a quelque chose de particulièrement adorable à le voir ainsi, et la plupart du temps le pauvre Charles est attaqué par un requin avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre la cuisine. Il rit et tente faiblement de repousser la menace de morsure de son compagnon.

 

Ce matin, Charles le mord en retour, et Erik grogne de joie avant de le suivre dans la cuisine pour sortir des toasts pendant que Charles fait chauffer de l’eau pour son thé. « Les jumeaux sont en vadrouille ? » demande Charles.

 

« Ils nagent. »

 

« Je vois. »

 

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu, cet après-midi ? »

 

« Pas particulièrement, pourquoi ? »

 

« Je dois rencontrer mon assistante sociale à une heure. » C’est tellement agréable de pouvoir le dire sans que son estomac ne se contracte, et Charles lui sourit.

 

« Ça se passe toujours bien ? »

 

« Oui. Elle n’a pas parlé du laboratoire une seule fois. » Il a toujours du mal à utiliser le nom de Sebastian Shaw, mais Charles sait ce qu’il veut dire.

 

« Bien. » Charles le serre fort dans ses bras. « Comment se passent les poursuites contre Frost ? »

 

« Ça prend du temps, mais ça avance. »

 

« Est-ce que je dois appeler ma soeur et son avocat d’attaque ? »

 

Erik ricane. « Pas encore. MacTaggert avait raison lorsqu’elle avait dit que je n’étais pas le seul. »

 

« Tu es en train de me dire que cette femme horrible a, quoi, parcouru l’Agence en tourmentant tous ses clients dans le seul but d’assouvir une satisfaction maladive ? »

 

Erik opine. Il a toujours fait tout son possible pour que l'agent Frost, ses sales insinuations et ses questions voyeuses n’approchent pas les jumeaux. « C’était dur de savoir que c’était à elle que je devais me référer. »

 

Charles hoche la tête, la pose contre l’épaule d’Erik. « Plus maintenant, amour. »

 

« Mm. Plus maintenant. »

 

Le rendez-vous se passe bien, et les jumeaux se baignent encore quand Erik revient. Charles est étendu près de la piscine et lit à voix haute  _ James et la pêche géante _ pendant que les enfants s’éclaboussent. Erik sourit de toutes ses dents, retire ses vêtements et se glisse dans l’eau pendant que le Mille-Pattes et le Ver de Terre se disputent avec l’accent anglais de Charles. Charles lève le regard quand il tourne la page et sourit, ses yeux brillants. Il atteint la fin du chapitre, puis pose le livre et s’approche, s’agenouillant au bord de la piscine. Erik se rapproche en nageant puis prend appui sur la margelle pour se sortir de l’eau et l’embrasser.

 

« Mon beau requin, » dit Charles doucement en caressant les cheveux d’Erik. Erik ronronne, et les jumeaux font des bruits de haut-le-coeur dignes d’acteurs de théâtre. Il les éclabousse et ils rient. Erik les poursuit alors qu’ils s’éloignent à la nage.

 

Les vacances passent trop vite, mais l’été arrive et Charles a déjà dit qu’il en passerait la première partie avec eux. Et pourtant, l’idée de se réveiller seul le rend mélancolique, et Erik est content d’avoir les jumeaux pour le lui faire oublier. Faire le petit-déjeuner, tresser les cheveux et les emmener à l’école à l’heure l’occupent, et au moins il voit Charles là-bas, même s’ils n’ont pas le temps pour autre chose qu’une morsure délicate sur la joue. Dans la précipitation de la fin de l’année scolaire, la plupart de ses journées sont comme ça. Il ne voit pas autant Charles que ce qu’il voudrait, mais ça va. L’été arrive. Les jumeaux deviennent de plus en plus surexcité alors que les jours passent, parce que même s’ils aiment l’école, ils adorent rester éveillés tard, et encore plus de pouvoir aller à la plage. Erik leur promet de les y emmener rapidement après le dernier jour et il le fera, mais il voudrait pouvoir emmener Charles, qui doit encore travailler. Ils patientent une semaine, durant laquelle il y a beaucoup de pleurnichements et de plaintes, mais Charles est enfin libre. Il arrive le samedi avec une glacière remplie de sodas et de viande, ainsi que suffisamment de crème solaire résistante à l’eau pour tous les noyer. Les jumeaux se jettent sur lui et le serrent dans leurs bras, le remerciant d’avoir enfin fini pour qu’ils puissent aller à la plage.

 

Charles leur sourit. « Je suis désolé, mes amours. » Les jumeaux lui sourient et laissent enfin Erik l’embrasser pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avant d’exiger que tout soit chargé dans la voiture immédiatement. Erik rit et obéit, puis conduit une heure pour atteindre la plage la plus proche. En général, l’Agence ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de propriété en bord de mer, mais ils n’ont jamais placé Erik très loin de l’océan, et son coeur s’allège quand ils l’aperçoivent à l’horizon. Ils sont rapidement garés, et les jumeaux se précipitent jusqu’à l’eau pendant que Charles et Erik installent le camp. Erik tremble de l’appel de la mer. Charles sourit en étalant de la crème sur sa peau pâle. « Va nager, Erik. Je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras. » Erik l’embrasse et se précipite à la suite de ses enfants jusqu’au rivage. Ils se jettent ensemble dans les vagues. Ce n’est plus le monde d’Erik, mais il peut ouvrir les yeux sous l’eau et c’est presque comme s’il en faisait encore partie avant qu’il ne doive remonter à la surface pour respirer. Il est toujours un peu mélancolique, mais quand les petits l’arrosent et lui disent d’aller chercher Charles, Erik suppose qu’il ne peut vraiment pas se plaindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, aimé et commenté cette traduction.
> 
> A bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
